Angels of Darkness
by Kags21
Summary: Sesshomaru wants unlimited power and the key to that power happen to be a halfbreed which he hates, Consumed by his own greed, Sesshomaru demanded unlimited power, at all costs.but another vampire wants her but for a differnt reasons.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a vampire one, A Nar/Kag/Sess tirangle

Special thanks to The Broken butterfly, my wonderful muse. read her story captured Beauty

Out of the darkness came loud footsteps. A young woman was running for her life. He wanted to kill, he needed to feed. The poor woman didn't stand a chase against the vampire king himself. He was a first born pure blood. He has been around for eons. He pounced on the young woman in the back of a dark alley, no screams were heard as he drained the life from her. He dropped her body, wiped his mouth with his sleeve, and walked back in to the street.

: "Hey Sess you're suppose to share." A man with long silver hair said.

"Inuyasha You should be glad that I let you live." Sesshoumaru said to him. Inuyasha growled. "Now let's go back to Erotica." Sesshoumaru said.

"I don't get it Sess You own that club and you allow humans to come in there why not just feed off of them?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Sometimes I like the chase." he told him.

The two brothers walked in the club and went to the V.I.P. section where the other followers were.

"Hey Sesshoumaru. Bankotsu said he had long black hair and deep blue eyes, As did his brother Koga, Sitting next to them were three women. Yura, Kaguya and Kagura. Sesshoumaru looked around.

"Where is Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked them as he took a seat.

"He said he needed to be alone, he's still upset that you killed that human woman Nazuna." Bankotsu said.

"That human was nothing but a disease ridden filthy ugly whore." Sesshomaru told them in a toneless voice just before he sat down.

"Do you know where he went?" Sesshomaru asked them. Everyone in the room shook their head's no. Sesshomaru growled and stood up. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked him.

"I smell a half breed, I'm going to go put it out of it's misery." Sesshomaru told him just before he left the V. I. P. room.

* * *

Sesshoumaru found the half breed it was a young boy with brown hair. Sesshoumaru stalked over to him. The boy followed him out the club, Sesshoumaru sliced the boys head off and went back inside. "That was quick." Inuyasha said. "It was a boy if it had been a girl I might've let her live." he told them.

"Speaking of which there is a young woman she is the offspring of Midoriko and Dayu. "A half human, half vampire a dhampir?" Koga asked.

"Yes But I want her alive it has been said that if a full bloodied vampire and a dhampir were to mate the vampire would become ten times stronger than what he is already." Sesshoumaru told them.

Just then Naraku came in to the room. "Where have you been?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I have been out, needed to think, clear my head." Naraku told him as he sat down.

"Naraku, I want you to find me the child of Midoriko and Dayu." Sesshomaru told him.

"Ok, any certain time you would like her?" Naraku asked him.

"Yesterday." Sesshomaru told him.

Naraku stood up. "Don't wait up for me." He told them as he walked back out of the room.

Naraku went out that night he still had a few hours. He didn't even know what this child looked like. He went to his usual haunts, yes he killed humans but, he was nothing like his maker. His maker would sometimes bleed them for days making their death painful.. The sun would soon be up . Naraku would look for the child tomorrow night. He had a place of his own, he didn't always like to stay at Sesshoumaru's Mansion.

He walked in his home and went to bed , coffins were no longer used and they didn't have to sleep all day, they just couldn't go out when the sun was out. Naraku took a shower and then got into bed and went to sleep. Which was hard he heard Nazuna's screams whenever he closed his eyes.

* * *

She had long jet black hair and blue eyes, and tanned skin she got up , she hated to but she had to go to work. But Today was Friday and she was going to the club Erotica tonight with her friends.

Kagome jumped in the shower. She came out the shower with her hair half wet. She put a terry cloth red towel around her body, and went back into her bedroom and laid her clothes out for work.

She blow dried her hair and put on her bra and panties. Then her navy blue suit.

Kagome worked at Preston advertising agency she had been working there for two years now.

She grabbed her keys , she had a car but thanks to her sister Rin her car was in the shop. She just hoped it would be fixed soon.

She walked out of the house and closed and locked the door behind her. She then walked down to the bus stop. The bus was never on time, causing her to be late for work about 90 percent of the time, but today, the bus got there as soon as she approached the stop. She got on the bus and walked into the back and sat down. Soon the bus came to a stop, her stop. She got off the bus and walked in Preston's and began work almost immediately.

"Good morning Sango." Kagome said as he sat down at her desk. "Hey Kagome are you all set for tonight?" Sango asked her. Sango Taji had been working at Preston's Agency for, four years her and Kagome are best friends. "Yeah Sango how did you get us into Erotica?" Kagome asked her as her computer booted up.

"Well It was Miroku and Hiten actually." Sango told her.

"This that new vampire club?" Kagome asked her.

"Yeah the exclusive one why?" Sango asked her. "You're not afraid are you?" Sango asked her.

"No it's just that most vampires hate my kind, I'm a half breed, dirt far as they're concerned." Kagome told her.

"Well, imagine how I feel, I'm practically food for them. Instead of running away from them, I'm running towards them." Sango told her.

"Don't worry Sango, I will make sure that you don't get eaten." Kagome teased as she typed in her password on her computer.

"How did Miroku and Hiten have anything to do with us getting into Erotica?" Kagome asked her.

"Miroku , well really Hiten, he knows one of the bartenders and he got his name on the list." Sango told her. Kagome nodded her head.

"Well Rin is coming too, she wouldn't take no for an answer." Kagome told her.

"Sounds like you." Sango teased. "Hello ladies." Hiten said as she walked over to them.

"Hey Hiten."Both girls said.

"Kagome you all set for tonight?" he asked her.

"I am, we have to make sure Sango and Miroku don't end up as food." Kagome told him with a smile.

"When's the last time you got laid?" Hiten asked right out.

"You're a pervert." Kagome said to him.

"Why, I'm just asking who was the last guy you slept with." He said as she sat on her desk.

"It was Hojo." She growled

"Good god Kagome! That was over 6 months ago! You need to get laid." Hiten told her.

"Okay...How about a pity fuck?" Kagome asked him.

"You serious?" Hiten asked her with a blush on his cheeks.

"Your so gullible." Kagome told him.

"Ha ha ha...your so funny." Hiten said in a toneless voice.

"Hiten, you know that I'm just playing." Kagome told him.

"So no nunnie nunnie?" He asked her.

"Kagome, you have a call on line 3." Sango told her. Hiten sighed and walked off, Kagome answered the phone

"Hello, oh it's you Rin. what do you want?" Kagome asked her.

I just got your car out the shop I'm drop it off at the apartment and wait inside for you I bought my clothes so I can change for the night." She told Kagome.

"Ok. Kagome said and hung up.

* * *

Kagome and Sango went to lunch. She watched as a young guy with silver hair came in the diner. Kagome looked at him.

"He's like me." Kagome whispered to Sango.

"How do you know?" Sango asked her. "I can smell it."Kagome told her.

: Just then said half breed walked over in their direction and sat in the booth beside them. He sniffed the air, and he glared daggers at Kagome.

"Don't even try it, your a half breed too." Kagome hissed.

"Um...you have a very rare scent." He told her as he invited himself to sit down next to her. "My name is Inuyasha" He told her.

"Kagome." She replied

"This is my best friend Sango." Kagome told him.

"Oh nice to meet you." he said to her. "What are two beautiful ladies doing in a dump like this?" Inuyahsa asked . "Its not a dump, and this is our lunch break." Kagome told him. "I see, hey would you like to come to the club tonight it's called Erotica." Inuyasha asked them.

"We were thinking about it." Kagome said.

"Cool give me your names, My brother owns the club I'll get you in you won;t even have to wait in the line." Inuyasah told them.

"Is your brother also a half breed?" Sango asked.

"No, Full vamp." Inuyasha told her.

"How does he feel about humans?" Kagome asked him.

"He loves them." Inuyasha told her as his phone ran. "Excuse me." Inuyasha said and got up. "Hey Bank, no I haven't talked to Naraku yet, "Tell Sess to put 8 on the list under my name." Inuyasha told him.

"Ok, I'll call Naraku right now." Inuyasha told him just before he hung up the phone. "Nice to meet you ladies, meet me at the club at 7." He told them as he stood up.

"Nice to meet you too." Kagome told him. "Later." Sango said. Inuyasha walked out of the diner, with phone in hand, talking to Naraku.

"Inuyasha leave me alone I haven't found the child yet." Naraku growled before hanging up on him.

Inuyasha growled he went back to the mansion, it was getting dark and he wanted to get to the club soon, mostly the whole group lived in Sesshoumaru's mansion. "Sesshoumaru I need to talk to you!" Inuyasha yelled as she walked in the house slamming the door.

"What did you do now?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he came down buttoning his shirt.

"Naraku has a serious attitude problem he hung up on me when I asked him did he have anything on Dayu's kid."

"Oh did he now?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Think nothing else about it, I will deal with Naraku when he comes in tonight." Sesshomaru told him as he stood up.

"Oh by the way, I meet someone, another half breed, a female that goes by the name of Kagome." Inuyasha told him.

"I take it that she is one of the 8 that is on the VIP list for tonight?" Sesshomaru asked him. "Yes, and her friend Sango." Inuyasha responded

* * *

Kagome went home and saw Rin already dressed."Slutty much?" Kagome asked her. "What's wrong wit h what I'm wearing?" Rin asked her.

"It's just that I don't want you to be hurt by any man human or not . I mean how short is that dress?" Kagome asked her.

"Short enough I won't be bending over." Rin told her.

Kagome growled and walked in her bedroom closing the door behind her.

"Hey Kags maybe you'll meet a hot vampire tonight." Rin yelled through the door.

Kagome didn't answer her, she grabbed the clothes that she wanted to wear for tonight and walked into her bathroom. After she showered, and got dressed and blow dried her hair. She put a touch of lip gloss on and walked out of the bathroom. She put on her shoes and walked out of her bedroom to meet Rin, who was waiting on her in the living room.

"Come on lets go." Kagome told her as she grabbed her keys.

Kagome and Rin walked outside and got in her car. "Sango, Miroku and Hiten will be meeting us there, oh Sango and I meant this guy that brother owns the club." Kagome told her.

"Cool so this is a vampire club right ?" Rin asked her.

"Yeah his brother is a full vampire." Kagome told her as they arrived at the club. Kagome parked the car and her and Rin got out and walked over to Sango, Hiten and Miroku.

"Hey guys, sorry we are late, you know who had to take a shower." Rin told them "Shut up Rin, unless you want to walk home." Kagome hissed. RIn gulp, last time Kagome threatened her like that, Rin actually had to walk home. "Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said as he walked over to them. "You guys ready to go in?" Inuyasha asked them. "Yea, lets go." Sango told him. Rin, Kagome, Sango, Hiten and Miroku followed Inuyasha in to the club.

Sesshoumaru, was already seated at his usual booth. Bankotsu and Koga were seated as well.

"So Naraku is giving you problems?" Yura asked as she sat down next to Sesshoumaru.

"See Sesshoumaru you should have never killed Nazuna." Koga said as he took a sip of his drink.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome over to meet Sesshomaru. "Hey this is Kagome." He told them. Sesshomaru looked at her and stood up.

"Half breed." He said in a very cold voice just before he walked over to the bar. "I'm going to go back over and sit with my friends." Kagome told Inuyasha just before she turned around and bumped into a tall dark haired man.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said to him. Naraku looked at her and smiled.

"No it was my fault." he said to her. "My name is Naraku by the way." he said taking her hand in his. "Kagome she said with a smile.

"Where are you going?" Naraku asked her.

"Back to my friends I'm not wanted here." she told him and walked away.

Naraku went to follow her when Sesshoumaru came into his view. "Where are you going now Naraku, Inuyasha told me how you acted on the phone." Sesshoumaru said to him. Naraku heard him but his eyes were on Kagome.

"How I acted! He was the one who started it!" Naraku told him.

"I was not!" Inuyasha half yelled.

"I'm not going to fight with a half breed." Naraku hissed.

"Why because your toby trying to think of a way to get in to Kagome's pants?" Inuyasha half yelled causing the entire club to turn and look at him. Sesshomaru shook his head and walked away from the conversation

"Stay out of my way Inuyasha." Naraku growled and stalked off to find Kagome. Kagura came over to the table smiling guess what I found?" she said in a singsong voice." What?"Yura asked her.

"Sess I want a raise, I found Dayu's daughter." Kagura said with a grin showing her fangs.

"Tell me who she is first." Sesshomaru told her.

"I tell you what, I will tell you where she is." Kagura told him. "She is currently in this club, in fact, you just met her." Kagura told him.

Sesshomaru stood up and ran after Kagome. He spotted her talking to Naraku at the bar. He walked over to them and pulled Kagome up by her hair.

"What the hell are you doing?' Naraku asked him.

"Quite this is Dayu's daughter." Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Get off of my sister you big bully." Rin yelled.

"Let me go I'll leave your club ok, I know we're not wanted." Kagome cried. "Sesshoumaru let her go." Naraku growled. Bankotsu cleared everyone out of the club except for Kagome's friends.

"You Ka-go-me shall die right now." Sesshomaru growled as he dragged her out of the club and out back. Naraku ran after him.

"Sesshoumaru you said you wanted to mate with her not kill her." Naraku growled out.

"Ok fine! Kagome you chose. Be my mate or die." Sesshomaru hissed. "Well if you put it that way." Kagome stuttered.

"Answer me now." Sesshomaru said why he shook her.

"You better hurry Kagome, my patience with you is gone." Sesshomaru hissed.


	2. Choices

Special thanks to my muse, The BrokenButterfly.

Expect lemons in later chapters

Review if you want my other stories updated.

Previous on Angels of Darkness

"Answer me now." Sesshomaru said why he shook her.

"You better hurry Kagome, my patience with you is gone." Sesshomaru hissed.

Now

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and then back at Naraku. "Why do you want to mate with me, I mean your kind despise me?" Kagome asked him.

"I have my reasons for wanting you now stop wasting my damn time and answer me!" he growled. Kagome swallowed .

"If I do this will you let my sister and my friends go unharmed?" She asked him. Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

"Well seeing as I don't want to die I will become your mate." She told him.

"Good." He growled just before he bit down on her neck. Kagome gasped at the unwelcome pain. He released her, and she dropped to the ground.

Kagome glared daggers at Sesshomaru.

"Tasty." Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face just before he walked back up to the VIP room. "Come on Kagome, he wants you up there." Naraku told her as he helped her up.

"Leave if you value your lives." Naraku told Kagome's sister and friends. Naraku then walked Kagome up to the VIP room.

"Kagome!" Rin yelled as he ran to her sister.

"Please don't leave me."Rin cried as she hugged her.

"Shh Rin You'll see me again I have to work, you're like my baby, after mom and died I promised I would look out for you." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru came out to see what was taking Naraku so long.

"Let's go." Sesshoumaru ordered her.

"Look can't you send for me I don't want to leave my sister she's all I have since our parent's were killed by vampires." Kagome said to Sesshoumaru.

"Naraku, bring both of the girls up here." Sesshomaru demanded. Naraku sighed, he gave Kagome an I'm so sorry look and grabbed both her and Rin buy the wrists and walked them into the VIP room.

"Sit." Sesshomaru told them. Kagome and Rin sat down on the couch.

Naraku stood by the door, watching as her friends were just now leaving the building. Sesshomaru turned around to look at the girls, and Rin started to silently cry.

"You value your sister's life?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Of course I do, I love her." Kagome said as she gabbed Rins had holding it.

"That's good to know, so if you cross me I will kill her before your eyes."Sesshoumaru told her in a matter of fact way. Kagome growled.

"You will quit your job." Sesshoumaru told her.

"What, that was the only job that would accept me for what I am how am I suppose to pay for Rin's tuition?"She yelled at him.

Naraku looked at Kagome he wanted to help her but there was nothing he could do now, Kagome belonged to Sesshoumaru for as long as he wanted her.

"You should of let me finish." Sesshomaru hissed just before he back handed her. "One more out burst like that, and it will be Rin to pay the price. Now as I was saying, Rin belongs to me just you like you do now, just in a less sexual way. Rin will be taken care of." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome sighed as she rubbed her abused cheek.

Kagome looked at Rin. "I'm sorry." Kagome said to him.

"You will learn your place Kagome if I have to beat it into you. he told her.

"Koga, Bankotsu!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

The two men came in the room. "Yes Sesshoumaru?" Koga asked.

"I want you to go to my mates apartment and gather her things, as well as her sisters." he told them.

"Give them your address." Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome did as she was told. Koga and Bankotsu left. Naraku cleared his throat.

"Sesshoumaru maybe you should let me take the two home, I mean back to your home." Naraku suggested.

"Good Idea, take Rin, but Kagome stays, I still need to tell her what is expected of her and I have to inform her of a few ground rules." Sesshomaru told him.

"Very well. Rin, come with me." Naraku told her. Rin looked at Kagome.

"Go a head, I'm sure that I will be there soon." Kagome told her. Rin got up and followed Naraku out of the VIP room. Once out side the room Naraku grabbed her wrist and quickly walked to the back door. They got in to a black car and drove off.

"There are rules to follow and if they aren't followed you will be dealt with." Sesshoumaru told her. You're now my mate and you will be respected but you will respect others as well , being a half breed I hope your mind can comprehend."he said .

Kagome bit her tongue to keep from yelling at the ass.

"Rule 1, You will cease all contact from those humans you were with tonight,. Two you will be by my side at all times unless I tell you other wise." Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome watched him

"You will never sleep with another male if you do, it is death." he told her grabbing her by her collar, lifting her.

"I understand you but I will not kill a human, for you or anyone, they have always been kind to me they will not be my food." Kagome growled..

"You will do as I say, if I tell you to kill, then you kill. If and when I do tell you to kill a human, and you don't, well lets just say that you wont have to worry about your sister." Sesshomaru told her in a calm but deadly tone. He sat Kagome back down. "Rest, we are going to be here for a while." Sesshomaru told her.

"I'm really wanting to get to my sister, is there anything I can do to speed up are time here?" Kagome asked him.

"I said rest." Sesshomaru growled.

* * *

Naraku took Rin to Sesshoumaru's home. "Rin looked at him.

"You're not like the other vampires." She said as he led her in .

"I kill only to eat and sometimes I don't kill them at all." Naraku explained .

"Will Kagome be okay?" Rin asked him.

"As long as she does what she is told."Naraku said as he led her up the stairs.

"This will be your room for the time being ." Sesshoumaru will decide when he gets home what you will do." he told her.

"But I have classes in the morning." she said.

"There is nothing I can do." Naraku told her and left the room.

Naraku walked passed Kagura bumping into her.

"Watch it!" She growled. Naraku stopped and glared at her.

"What 's the matter Naraku did you hope that Sesshoumaru wouldn't find out that Kagome was Dayu's child?"

"How the hell did you know she was?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"That is nothing to concern you about." Kagura told him as she started to walk away. Naraku grabbed her arm and swung her into the side of the wall. Kagura bounced off the wall like a tennis ball and landed on the ground.

"Now, you may walk away, if you can." Naraku told her just before he walked down stairs and sat in the living room.

Kagura slowly got up, Yura looked at her."What happened to you?" she asked.

"Naraku." Kagura hissed.

Naraku was thinking about a lot of things why did Sesshoumaru really want Kagome, he was already a powerful and feared vampire. His thoughts were interrupted as Inuyasha came in .

"Oh Naraku are you still sulking because Sesshoumaru killed you little human whore?" Inuyasha teased.

"_Must be nice to the half breed._" Naraku thought to himself. "No Inuyasha, I'm over her, have some one better in mind." Naraku told him.

"Oh, well then like who?" Inuyasha asked him.

"A blonde headed human that I met the other night." Naraku told him, even though he lied. "Oh, then invite her to the club." Inuyasha told him.

"Fine, I will asked her about this Saturday." Naraku told him just before Inuyasha walked off.

"_Damn, Now I have to find a blonde..I hate blondes. Open mouth, insert foot_." Naraku thought to himself.

* * *

Kagome was bored."Can we please go now I have to call my job in the morning." she asked him

"Why are you in such a hurry, no harm will come to Rin." Sesshoumaru told her.

"That's not the point. I need to know that she is ok for myself." Kagome told him.

"Have you ever slept with a vampire." Sesshoumaru asked her.

"That is none of you business." she said.

Sesshomaru glared at her. "Um, let me rephrase that." She said.

Sesshomaru walked over to her and sat down beside her. Kagome moved over about a foot.

"I wont bite." Sesshomaru told her.

"If you would of told me that when we first met, I would of believed you." Kagome answered. "Answer the question. Have you ever been with a vampire?" Sesshomaru told her. "Yes." She told him. Kagome shivered at the thought of Hojo.

"I see this won't be to hard I won't take you tonight but you will be sleeping in my bed." Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome nodded her head. Sesshoumaru stood up .

" Come ." he said to her.

Kagome stood up and Followed Sesshoumaru out of the room and out the club.

There was a limo waiting to take them back to his home. Kagome was quite the rest of the way home.

Her mind went to her parents. She was so young when her parents were killed she never saw the vampires face as she looked at the trees. Sesshoumaru looked at her out the corner of her eye.

"Something the matter?" he asked her.

"No." she said. The driver got out the car when he pulled up to the mansion.

Sesshoumaru helped Kagome out. She looked at the mansion It sat back it was White it sat on two acres, she saw a small house not connected to the mansion.

There were trees to the left, she heard some dogs barking.

As she was led in the house. As soon as she and Sesshoumaru walked in

Sesshoumaru was bombarded by a yelling Kagura coming down the steps, Bankotsu and Koga and Inuyasha came in as well.

" Sesshoumaru do something about Naraku."Inuyasha said to him.

"Why because he beat her ass again?" Sesshomaru asked her. "I..uh..errrr never mind!" Kagura hissed just before she walked out of the door, only to come back in a few minutes later because the sun was coming up.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's hand and led her upstairs to his room. They walked in and closed the door. "You like it dark don't you?" Kagome asked him after she looked around his room and it was completely pitch black.

"Yes." Sesshomaru told her as he led her to the bed. Kagome bumped in to the bed.

"You know, I don't mind sleeping on the floor." Kagome told him.

"No." Sesshomaru said just before he tilted her on to the bed.

"Wait, can I see my sister real quick? I promise that I will be right back." Kagome begged.

"She is all ready asleep, in the morning you will see her, I promise."

Sesshomaru told her.

"Now be a good little mate and lay down." Sesshomaru said as he laid an arm across her chest and pulled her down to lay flat against him.

: "Sesshomaru, I'm not tired." Kagome said as she yawned. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Well if you're not tired we could officially mate." he told her moving his hand to her leg. "No what I'm sleepy." Kagome said to him. She closed her eyes the sooner she went to sleep the sooner the nightmare would d be over and she would be back in her apartment.

Daybreak came and Kagome sat up in the bed. She growled

."Nooooo, this is a nightmare I want my old life back." she said as she stood up getting ready to leave taking Rin with her.

"Where do you think you're going ?" a cold voice asked her. Kagome didn't turn around. "To see Rin." she said.

"Ok, lets go." Sesshomaru told her.

"You have to go too?" she asked him.

"Kagome, their are other vampires here, ...Kagura will kill you." He told her just before he dragged her out of the room and into her sisters room.

: "Good morning Rin." Kagome said to her.

"You didn't come home last night." Rin said.

"I did, it was just so late, and I was just so tired." Kagome explained.

Just then a knock came at the door.

"Rin, you room is ready." Koga told her.

"Your room?" Kagome asked Rin.

"Those two guys went and cleaned out our apartment last night." RIn told her. "Oh ok." Kagome said.

Rin hugged Kagome. The two sisters walked out the room Sesshomaru followed the two. Rin's room was down the hall as she was walking she bumped into Naraku who was coming out his room.

"Oh Naraku." Rin said with a smile.

"Morning Rin." Naraku said to her.

"Your room." Koga growled

"Shut up Koga her room is right next to mine." Naraku said ignoring Sesshoumaru.

"Well least I know I'll be near someone kind." Rin said.

Naraku, Rin, Kagome and Sesshomaru all entered Rin's room.

Rin looked around her room, it was just like her room at her old apartment.

Rin turned to look at Sesshoumaru. "Thank you for the room, now I have to get dressed,I have classes." She said to them.

"You will not be going for a while."Sesshoumaru told her.

Rin growled "What?" I have exams you can't just come in here and control my life!" she yelled . Rin had a temper just like Kagome.

"For your rudeness, you will not be leaving for some time." Sesshomaru growled.

"Your not the boss of me!" Rin yelled.

Sesshomaru raised his hand at Rin and Kagome stepped in the way. "Hit me instead." She told him just before she pushed Rin out of the way.

"You rather receive her punishment? Sesshomaru asked her.

"Any time." Kagome responded.

"I see, I will do well to remember that." He told Kagome.

"Now, Rin when you do something that I don't like, Kagome will be the one to take your punishment, and if she does something that I don't like, you will take her punishment." Sesshomaru told her.

"You bastard! you cant do that!" Rin yelled.

Naraku sighed. "Sesshoumaru why not let her go, she'll come back ." Naraku said. Sesshoumaru turned to look at him.

"I told her no why are you going against my orders?" he growled

"I'm not going against anything, but yelling isn't getting anyone, anywhere." Naraku told him.

"You have not learned yet Naraku, never question me, isn't that what got you little friend killed?."Sesshoumaru said to him knowing that was a soft spot.

Nazuna had not been dead a week yet.

"You son of a bitch, you know damn well that she didn't deserve to die the way she did. You killed her out of cold blood, you worthless excuse for a vampire." Naraku hissed. "Rin, lets go wait out in the hall way." Kagome told her.

"Stay." Sesshomaru ordered just before he punched Naraku in the mouth.

"Naraku, I will spare your life this time, but if this happens again, you will be joining her, but I don't think that I would be getting the same amount of pleasure out of your begs and pleas and I did with her." Sesshomaru hissed.

Naraku growled and walked out the room. Rin hid behind Kagome.

"Let this be a lesson to you if I find you talking to a human or a lesser vampire I will kill them and make you watch." Sesshoumaru said before grabbing Kagome by the wrist and taking her out the room.

* * *

Breakfast was served for the three half vampires.

The others at the table as well. Bankotsu looked at Naraku the two were friends.

"You alright?" he asked Naraku.

Naraku glared at Sesshoumaru. "I'm fine." he said.

"Hey Sesshoumaru Naraku is bringing Some human he met to the club Saturday night." Inuyasha said to his brother.

"How nice of you to provide another feast to the lesser vampires." Kagura said out loud. Sesshomaru just happened to be seated by Kagura. Sesshomaru looked at her and then back handed her, not hard enough so that she would fall out of the chair, but hard enough that it would leave a bruise. "Sesshomaru, when we are done with breakfast, can we talk?" Kagome asked him. "Of course." He told her.

Naraku got up from the table. He was angry now. He couldn't leave the sun would kill him. he went back up to his room when breakfast was over Kagome followed Sesshoumaru to his study, Rin went back up to her room as well. Sesshoumaru sat down . "What did you want to talk to me about Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

Kagome sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Well, Rin isn't used to all this violence, and I was wondering if maybe she would allowed to eat in her room." Kagome told him.

"Your talking about what happened in the kitchen?" Sesshomaru asked her. Kagome nodded her head. "I do that to every one when they do something out of line." Sesshomaru told her.

"_This I know_." Kagome thought to herself.

"If you think that Rin will be better off in her room, then it's ok, but I expect you to be at the table with me." Sesshomaru told her.

"Like you said, I will be by your side, oh and thank you for letting Rin eat in her room." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru nodded his head.

* * *

Rin knocked on Naraku's door. Naraku got up and opened it. Rin walked in.

"What can I do for you Rin?" Naraku asked her.

"I was wondering if could hang out with you, since I can't go anywhere?" She asked him.

"Sure." Naraku said to her.

"You look like you don't like them to well." Rin said as he sat on his bed.

"I really don't but Sesshoumaru is my sire." He told her.

"Oh, so you have no choice but to do as you're told?" Rin asked him.

"Pretty much." Naraku told her.

"But I have another problem." he told her as he stood up.

"And what is that?" Rin asked.

"I need to find a blonde and fast." He told her.

"Need a date?" she said smiling.

"Kind of said I was seeing this blonde and if I don't show up with one They'll know I've been lying." he told her.

"Hmm, I can help you I have a friend that's a blonde her name is Tsumi, I can call her but promise me she won't be killed." Rin said to him.

" I promise." Naraku told her.

Rin picked up Naraku's phone and called her friend. "Ok here is her address she'll be home at eight, I told her you're a vampire, and all."Rin told him.

"Thanks Rin." Naraku told her.

"No problem. " she said.

* * *

Naraku got up and left Rin in his room he went back downstairs, he saw Kagome and he walked passed her she was reading a book and the two bumped into each other. Making her drop the book.

Naraku bent down to pick the book up. Both of them touched the book at the same time.

Causing both to blush. Naraku quickly got up and walked away from her be fore he did something that cost him his life.


	3. Feelings revealed

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken Butterfly

Thank you for the reviews you guys it helps me to keep this story going. I'm glad you like it.

After Kagome watched Naraku walk away, Sesshomaru came down stairs.

"I was looking for you." He told her.

"Oh, well you found me." Kagome told him in a sweet voice.

"Come back up stairs, we need to talk about your sister's schooling." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome nodded her head and followed Sesshomaru back up the stairs to their room.

They walked inside the room and Sesshomaru closed the door.

They both walked over to the bed and set down.

"Before we talk about Rin, I need to know how you are able to go into the sun." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, well that's the simplest question in the world. Sun block." Kagome told him.

"I see and you eat the way of humans?"He asked her.

"Yes that was how our parent's raised us. " Kagome told him.

"Rin will be allowed to go to her classes but she is to come straight back after they are over. and to make sure she does I 'll have guards put on her. "

Kagome looked at him. "Rin is 18 years old Sesshoumaru she isn't going to like being followed all the time, besides she has a boyfriend."Kagome told him.

"And let me guess is he human?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Yes he is and he loves her."Kagome told him.

"Well then since she is 18, and is more then capable of making her own damn decisions, she can move in with him." Sesshomaru told her.

"But what if she wants to stay?" Kagome asked him.

"Then she will allow the guards to follow her, she will come straight him from school, and she will no longer see this human." Sesshomaru told Kagome.

"You cant tell her who she can be with." Kagome told him.

"I know, but if she chooses him, then she can leave. I will not have a human lover in my house hold." Sesshomaru told her.

"I see then you should let me go as well I love humans too." Kagome told him.

"Yes I know but you will never leave the house."he told her. Kagome rubbed her neck where he had bit her.

"Whatever you say Sesshoumaru, I'm going to go and tell Rin what your orders are." Kagome said and walked out the room slamming the door behind her.

She knocked on Rin's door there was no answer.

Rin came out of Naraku's room.

"Rin , Sesshoumaru said that that if you're to stay here you will have guards with you, when you go to your classes and you can no longer see Kohaku." Kagome told her.

Rin growled loud. "Where is he?" Rin asked.

"Remember Rin, before you go and do anything stupid, like making Sesshomaru angry, Kagome is the one that shall receive your punishment." Naraku told her.

"He is such a coward to do something like that." Rin loudly growled.

"Rin, you didn't let me finish, he also said that if you couldn't cop with his rules, then move in with Kohaku." Kagome told her just before Sesshomaru stepped into the hallway.

"But that's not fair I love you and Kohaku, how will I see you?"Rin asked.

"You can do as I said stop seeing the human." he told her.

"But Naraku dates humans."Rin told him.

"Yes he does and ask him what happens when I grow tired." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome looked at Naraku

"Fine I'll end it with Kohaku."Rin told him.

"Rin." Kagome said.

"No it's ok Kagome "I'll tell him when I go to class." she said and went back in her room slamming the bedroom door.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "You really are an ass aren't you." Kagome told him just before she walked back into the bedroom. Sesshomaru followed her.

"How in the hell am I being an ass? I'm not locking her up in her room 24 seven! And besides, if they truly want to be together, then Rin can turn what's his name into a half breed." Sesshomaru told Kagome.

"Rin wont do that. She doesn't even like being a vampire herself." Kagome told him. "Why does she not like who she is?" Sesshomaru growled.

"She doesn't think that she deserves to out live others." Kagome told him.

"But she's young." Sesshomaru stated.

"I know, I don't know why Rin feels this way, she has never told me." Kagome told him

* * *

The sun had went down Naraku was out in he garden he was going to be leaving soon go back to his place. Kagome walked out to the garden.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude." she said to him.

"No you're intruding I just came out her I'm getting ready to go.

"So you don't live here?" He asked him.

"No." he said with a smile.

"Just stay on his good side and keep Rin company." Naraku said to her.

"Why can't he be like you?" she asked him. Naraku couldn't answer that.

"I'm sorry he killed your friend". She said walking up to him.

Before he could stop her she hugged him and cried in his chest. "I want to be free like you."she said.

"Kagome, we cant do this." Naraku whispered just before he pushed her away and walked off.

Kagome dried her tears and walked over to a bench that over look a nice size follow garden. "I wonder how my friends are doing?" She asked herself. "Damn, I forgot to call into work and tell Hiten that I have to quit!" She said out loud as she got up and ran inside. "Sesshomaru!" She yelled once she got inside.

"What is it Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I forgot to call my job, if you let me call my boss now I will get it over with." She said. "Hurry up we're going to the club so you need to change." he told her.

* * *

Kagome went back up to her room and called Hiten.

"Kags are you alright?" he asked her.

"I'm fine listen I'm some how mated now to this vampire and well I have to quit my job."she said.

"What, Kags were are you Miroku and I will come and rescue you."

"No Hiten I'm ok I have Rin with me." she told him.

"I ..I see well I'll see you later." he said Kagome didn't have the heart to tell him they could no longer be friends.

"Yeah ok bye she said and hung up.

After Kagome hung up the phone, she got into the shower and bathed. After she got down with her shower, she got out and dried herself off, she walked over to her closet and picked out a purple and black to and a pair of leather pants. She also decided to wear a pair of black high heels. Once she was completely dressed, she cramped her hair up, making it look wild and untamed. She dabbed some vanilla scented lip gloss on and walked out of the bed room. She walked down to the living room, where Sesshomaru was waiting for her. "Are you finally ready?" He asked her in a bored tone.

"It didn't take me that long." Kagome told him.

: "Where is Rin?" He asked her.

"She isn't going tonight, it's a school night." Kagome told him.

"Very well let's go he said.

Kagome followed him out of the house and into his car they drove to the club . The club was packed as usual, Kagome was led up to the V.I.P. room where Inuyasha and the rest were except for Naraku. Kagome looked around for him, she wanted to talk to him.. Hiten walked in the club as did Naraku with Rin's friend Tsumi he had called her instead of waiting till Saturday. Kagome saw Naraku.

"Do you mind if I go and freshen up?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.

: "You look pretty fresh to me, but go head, hurry up." He told her. Kagome walked out of the V.I.P. room and started to walk over to the bathrooms. She turned real sharply into Naraku's direction.

Sesshomaru was watching her the whole time, but he didn't follow her, he wanted to see what she was up to.

"Hi Kagome." Tsumi said to her.

"Hey, glad that you can make it." Kagome told her.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Kagome asked Naraku.

* * *

Naraku nodded his head, "Not in here though he said to her. Kagome and Naraku walked out the club. "What is that you want?" Naraku asked her.

"There is something I've been meaning to say." she said to him.

"Okay tell me." Naraku said. Kagome kissed him, Naraku was shocked at first but began to kiss her back backing her up against the wall.

Kagome hands went though his hair, Naraku's hands moved to her neck . Causing her to moan and growl. "I want you Naraku, and I know you want me." she said as she began to unzip his pants.

"Of course I want you." Naraku told her just before he deepened the kiss.

"What the hell do you think your doing you little fucking whore?" Tsumi yelled.

Naraku removed his lips away from Kagome's, and smiled at Tsumi. He then laid his head down on Kagome's shoulder.

"Tsumi, go home and don't ever come back." Kagome told her.

"Why you little bitch! You cant tell me what to do!" She yelled at Kagome.

"You want to make a bet?" Naraku said to Tsumi, showing her his fangs.

"Your mated to Sesshomaru, and you do this to him! Just wait Kagome, you will get yours!"

* * *

Tsumi yelled just before she walked inside and up to the V.I.P. room. She didn't walked on the door, she just walked on in.

"What the hell?" Sesshomaru half yelled.

"You might want to step into the alley, your little whore of a bitch is making out with Naraku!" Tsumi hissed. Sesshomaru walked over to her.

"I know." Sesshomaru told her just before he snapped her neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Specila thanks to my Muse: The Lost and Broken Butterfly

I don't own Inuyahsa , if I did there be some big changes

recap: Tsumi yelled just before she walked inside and up to the V.I.P. room. She didn't walked on the door, she just walked on in.

"What the hell?" Sesshomaru half yelled.

"You might want to step into the alley, your little whore of a bitch is making out with Naraku!" Tsumi hissed. Sesshomaru walked over to her.

"I know." Sesshomaru told her just before he snapped her neck.

Now:

"Wasn't that Rin's friend you just killed?" Inuyasha asked him.

"She should of brought me fresher information." Sesshomaru told him as he walked back over to his chair. Inuyasha was eyeing the girl's dead body. Sesshomaru sighed,

"You can have her." Sesshomaru told him.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Inuyasha said as he got up and walked over to the girl and bit down on her wrist. "Her blood was still warm." Inuyasha thought to himself as he finished draining her of her essence. Koga stood up and walked over to the body, he covered it up with a sheet that just so happened to be laying around and picked it up. He then took the body down the back stairs to the furnace and threw the body and sheet in. He closed the lid and walked back up the stairs, and back into the V.I.P. room.

When Koga walked in Kagome was back in there, sitting on the couch, Naraku was in there too.

"Koga, have you seen a little blonde headed girl?" Naraku asked him.

"The one that you were with earlier?" Koga asked him.

"Yea." Naraku answered.

"I saw her run out the entrance, she was pretty upset." Koga told him.

"Oh ok, thanks man." Naraku said to him just before he walked out of the room and out the entrance to the club in search for Tsumi

Kagome rubbed her hands together they felt cold now that Naraku wasn't holding her hand.

"You look nice dear." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Oh Thank you." she said as she looked around she saw Hiten talking to a girl. Kagome got ready to get up when Sesshoumaru pulled her back down.

" Now where are you off to?" he asked her as his hand moved to her thigh.

"I want something to drink and eat." she said to him.

"Well the only thing here to eat is them." he said pointing to the crowd. Kagome swallowed.

"I think she just wants to see her friends that you told her to stay away from." Bankotsu said.

"You disobeyed me Kagome, you really don't care about Rin's life." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"I do but I am not cold hearted like you." she said she pushed his hand off her thigh.

Yura and Kagura looked looked at her as did the rest at the table.

"Bankotsu, Kagome and I are going home." Sesshomaru said to him, leaving him in charge of every thing. Sesshomaru stood up, pulling Kagome up as well.

He tightly grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the club. Once out side, he throw her in the back seat of the limo and climbed in after her. The limo driver started the car and drove back to the manor. "I hoped you had fun tonight." Sesshomaru hissed as he pulled her out of the car and into the house.

"Because, now you are to stay in this room, until I come get you." Sesshomaru said as he threw her in the room. He slammed the door and locked it, he then walked into Rin's room, with out knocking.

* * *

"Excuse you, I'm changing here!" Rin half yelled in surprise. Sesshomaru walked over to her and pushed her on to the bed.

"What the hell are you doing!" she yelled at him. "Shut up Rin, you 're going to be punished for what she did. Rin's eyes went wide. Rin closed her legs.

"Don't worry I don't want you in that way." he said to her. "Such a pretty little halfbreed."He growled as his claws lengthened.

Kagome beat on the door." Don't touch her, punish me!" Kagome screamed. her cries went unanswered.

"No wait please!" Rin begged him, as he climbed on top of her.

"It will do you know good to beg." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Help me!" Rin screamed. Sesshoumaru pushed her down further onto the bed, and tore her shirt open.

"Please don't hurt my baby." She cried.

Sesshoumaru stopped

"You're already pregnant?" He asked her, he got up off of her and pulled her up by her collar. He took his fingernail and scratched her stomach. She screamed in pain.

Sesshomaru licked her blood, indeed, Rin was pregnant. Sesshomaru looked back up at her and slapped her hard across the face. "You fucking whore! Get the hell out of my house your filthy half breed." Sesshomaru growled. "And if I ever see you again, you and that thing you carry will die." Sesshomaru hissed just before he dropped her on the bed. Sesshomaru walked out of the room and into the hall way, only to have Kagome beat on his chest. "You dumb son of a bitch!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru pushed Kagome back into the bedroom just before Rin came running out in tears.

"Can I at least tell Kagome bye?" She asked him.

"Get!" Sesshomaru yelled. Rin started to cry harder, but she left anyway. She ran down the stairs and out of the manor, and into the streets. Sesshomaru walked back into his room, just in time to see Kagome peel herself up off the floor. Sesshomaru closed the door and locked it, he then turned out the lights. He got in bed and laid down. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she crawled in bed.

"Shut up, go to sleep, or I will hurt you." He growled. Kagome laid down and closed her eyes, but she didn't go to sleep


	5. Escape

Special thanks to: The Lost and Broken Butterfly

After a few hours of tossing and turning, and one giant leg thrown over her legs by Sesshomaru, Kagome finally forced herself to go to sleep. The morning came late for the both of them, they woke up well past noon. Sesshomaru woke up first, followed by Kagome. "Morning." She said.

"Afternoon." He said.

"Afternoon? I wanted to see Rin before she went to school." Kagome told him.

"Rin left last night." He told her.

"And she didn't come back?" Kagome asked him.

"I told her not too." Sesshomaru told her.

"Come again?" Kagome asked.

"She got pregnant." Sesshomaru told her.

"That is no reason to throw her out." Kagome told him as she got up off the bed.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked her.

"To find my sister and bring her back." Kagome told him

"If you bring her back Kagome I will kill her and that thing in her belly." he told her in a cold voice. Kagome turned to look at him. "She is my baby sister where do you expect her to go?" Kagome asked him. "I really don't care." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru she walked over to him and bent down, she layed her head on his leg."Please Sesshoumaru let her come back I'll do anything." she said to him.

"Anything?" he asked her.

Kagome looked up at him and nodded her head.

Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up and laid her on the be He climbed on top of her.

"I want you my precious to have my progeny It would rule the world."

She looked into his eyes, she saw how beautiful his golden eyes were, she ran her hands through his thick long silver hair. . She was under his hypnotic gaze.

Sesshoumaru removed her clothes he kissed her between her legs, he couldn't resist what he did next he made love to her with his mouth and tongue. Kagome looked at the silver hair between her legs, she pushed herself into his mouth. Enjoying the pleasure that he was giving her. Sesshoumaru moved up to her and kissed her, She tasted herself on his lips.

Sesshoumaru entered her in one fluid motion at that moment Kagome came to her senses.

Sesshoumaru had to hold her down as his seed spilled inside of her, when Kagome stopped fighting him, Sesshoumaru bit into her mark. Kagome came as Sesshoumaru was feasting on her blood, feeling her power flow through his body.

Sesshomaru sucked on the wound until it closed up. He tore his mouth away from her neck and rolled on to his back. Kagome's blood was still on his lips as his eyes began to bleed red. "So much power." He breathlessly said out loud as he grabbed his chest. He could still feel Kagome's blood coursing through his veins. "Let me." He hissed as her blood finally met his heart, the pain was unbearably.

"I can go get Rin?" She asked him.

"No you may not." he said to her. Kagome sat up in the bed, she looked at him and got out the bed.

"We will go together when the sun goes down to find her." Sesshoumaru told her as he slowly sat up. He looked at her and got up off the bed and went into the bathroom to shower.

Kagome's neck was hurting her. . Sesshoumaru came out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him.

Kagome went in the bathroom to get dressed. Sesshoumaru dressed in a royal blue shirt and black pants , with black shoes he left the door unlocked so Kagome could come downstairs.

* * *

When he went down he found Inuyasha and Koga once again arguing, they stopped when they saw Sesshoumaru.

"You look different." Koga said to Sesshoumaru.

"I feel different." Sesshomaru told them.

"It is done then?" Inuyasha asked him. Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"Ok, I'll go do my job now." Koga said as he started to walk upstairs.

"And what job is that?" Sesshomaru asked him. Koga sighed.

"To get rid of the body." He answered.

Sesshomaru smirked, "Kagome, will forever be mine." Sesshomaru told him.

"So no body?" Koga asked.

"No body you dip!" Inuyasha half yelled just as Kagome came walking down the stairs.

"Have something to eat Kagome." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Ok, thank you." Kagome said to him. Kagome walked passed The three and went into the kitchen.

* * *

"Where is Bankotsu?" Sesshoumaru asked.

" I don't know." Koga said as the sun went down.

In walked Naraku and Bankotsu. "Naraku did you find your friend?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

* * *

"No I didn't." Naraku told him and walked in the kitchen where Kagome was.

"Naraku what are you doing here?" Kagome asked him

"I come practically every night." he told her.

Kagome walked over to Naraku she backed him up against the kitchen cabinet hitting his head.

Naraku kissed Kagome. "I need to get out this place." she said to him.

"Of course." Naraku said as he kissed her again. Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, Inuyasha, and Koga watched as Naraku and Kagome locked lips. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and grabbed her by the arm and smashed her body into the kitchen table. Sesshomaru then punched Naraku in the jaw, making him fall to the ground. Naraku's eyes got wide when he realized just how powerful Sesshomaru had become.

"Take the whore to her bedroom, and show no mercy." Sesshomaru told Bankotsu, Inuyasha, and Koga. The three demons ripped kagome up by her hair and dragged her to the bedroom. Naraku was still laying on the kitchen floor, Sesshomaru pounced on him. Sesshomaru started to repeatedly punch his. Sesshomaru grabbed his head and brutally banged it on the hard floor.

"Let me go!" Kagome screamed. Bankotsu threw Kagome onto the bed.

"You shouldn't have did that downstairs." Inuyasha growled at her.

"You 're all bastard's I hate Sesshoumaru!" she screamed. Bankotsu slapped her hard across the face making her fall back onto the bed.

"Let's teach her a lesson." Koga said to them. All three nodded. Kagome dress was ripped off of her, she was clawed punched everything but rape. They left Kagome in a pool of her own blood. she would heal but it would take a few hours.

* * *

The three came down to see Sesshoumaru standing over Naraku who was holding his side.

Sesshomaru turned to look at Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Koga. The three of them nodded their heads in unison, telling Sesshomaru, that the dead was done. Sesshomaru punched Naraku in the one more time before walking over to them. "Tie him up, he will roast in the morning." Sesshomaru demanded. Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Koga got a chain and tied Naraku onto a chair. Sesshomaru walked over to Naraku and punched him again, knocking him out.

Kagome body was slowly healing, she moved her body off of the bed falling on the floor. She didn't bother to shower, but she felt so weak, she grabbed a shirt that was twice her size and put it on. she staggered to the door only to find it locked. "I have to get out of here." she said. She walked over to the window it to was locked

She walked back over to the door she pressed her ear to the door she didn't hear anything, she backed away when she saw the doorknob turn. Kagura and Yura walked in.

"Oh good you're dress let's go Sesshoumaru wants you downstairs."Kagura told her.

Kagome walked out of the bedroom, and followed Kagura and Yura down the stairs.

The girls pushed her into the kitchen were she saw Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Bankotsu and Koga standing in a line. Kagura and Yura stood behind Kagome.

Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome just before he side stepped, showing her the incoherent Naraku. "Naraku!" Kagome cried once she saw him.

"What did you do to him!" she yelled as she pushed Kagura away from her and bent down to Naraku. She ran her hand across his face. She kissed the side of his face.

"You had no right to do this to him, I kissed him he tried to stop me." she said as she stood up, glaring at Sesshoumaru.

"Do I look stupid to you I know all about your little affair in the alley, Rin's friend Tsumi told me right before I killed her." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Why in the hell did you kill her?" Kagome screamed. Sesshomaru answered her by back handing her.

Kagome landed on the floor next to Naraku's feet. The movement woke him up. "Kagome?" Naraku said in a whisper.

"Naraku, I'm so sorry." Kagome whispered as she looked up at him.

"Sesshomaru, would you like us to chain her up too?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Yes." Sesshomaru told them. The three demons grabbed another chain and chained Kagome to a chair. "Sesshomaru, you have me, just let Naraku go." Kagome cried. Sesshomaru bent down to her face.

"Don't worry my little whore, Naraku will be set free in about a hour." He whispered. "Why in a hour? Why not now?" Kagome asked him.

"Thank about it Kagome, what comes up in a hour?" Sesshomaru asked her with a smirk on his face.

"You can't do that!" She screamed.

"Bankotsu Koga take him outside." Sesshoumaru told them. Koga and Bankotsu took Naraku outside.

"I'll kill you for this." She screamed.

* * *

Rin found Kohaku at Sango's along with Hiten. "Hiten I need your help."Rin cried.

"Rin what is it?"Hiten asked her.

"Sesshoumaru he has Kagome and he wants her for something , he won't let her go, he kicked me out the house because I'm pregnant." she said in one breath.

"Rin, your pregnant?" Kohaku slowly asked her. Hiten let Rin into the house.

"Yes Kohaku, we are going to have a baby." Rin told him. Kohaku stood up off the couch and walked over to Rin, he kissed her gently on the lips, and then fainted. Hiten watched in slow motion as Kohaku hit the ground.

Hiten sighed and picked him up and placed him on the couch. Sango walked over to Rin and gave her a hug. "Come sit down Rin."Sango told her.

Rin walked over to the couch and sat down, she placed Kohaku's head in her lap. Sango sat down in the recliner. Hiten sat down on the floor, in between Sango;'s legs.

"Ok what are we going to do about Kags?" Hiten asked.

"We have to go to the mansion." Sango said.

"Just you and me?'Hiten asked her.

"Get Naraku to help you he's not like them." Rin told him.

"Get up Sango." Hiten said to her.

"Shouldn't' we wait for Miroku?" she asked.

"No we have to go now the Sun will be up soon. Hiten said as he got up.

"You two stay here, why the hell did she have to get involved with The vampire King."Hiten said as he grabbed his car keys. Sango and Hiten left the house with the direction to Sesshoumaru's home.

"We have to hurry step on the gas!" Sango yelled.

"I'm driving as fast as I can. woman.!"

They pulled into Sesshomaru's driveway, but they didnt stop there, they drove straight into the living room window, and parked the car in the living room. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Koga, Kagura, and Yura ran down the stairs to see what that loud crash was, only to see Hiten and Sango holding up guns in their direction,

"Don't move!"Hiten growled.

"Where is Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"Do you know who I am?"Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I don't give a damn who you're just bring Kagome out now!" Sango yelled letting a bullet hit Inuyasha in the foot.

"Stupid bitch!" Inuyasha growled.

"Bring her out now!" Sango screamed.

: "Do as she says." Hiten Demanded.

"Kagura go get Kagome and bring her to me." Sesshomaru told her. Kagura went up stairs, only to come back down a few minutes later with Kagome following her. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the throat. "Leave now, or she dies." Sesshomaru hissed. "Release her and Naraku or Inuyasha will die." HIten growled.

Sango pointed her gun at Inuyasha's chest.

"Bullets cant kill us." Sesshomaru told her.

"No, but ultra violet light can, and guess what's in Hiten's gun?' Sango yelled.

"Prove it." Sesshomaru told him. Hiten shrugged his shoulders and raised his gun up at Inuyasha, and pulled the trigger.

"Sesshoumaru!"Inuyasha yelled.

"Sango get out of here!" Kagome screamed."

"Not with out you we have a baby shower to plan."Sango told her.

"Would you focus."Hiten growled.

"Give us Naraku now"Hiten growled.

"Koga get the fool. Sesshoumaru ordered.

"You're a half breed." Sesshoumaru said to Hiten.

"What about it?" Hiten said never taking his eyes off of them.

"Why would you help a vampire?" Sesshoumaru asked him. Koga bought Naraku into the house.

"Release him."Hiten told Koga.

Koga complied. "Kagome, Naraku get in the car." Hiten told them. After Kagome and Naraku got into the car, Hiten and Sango got in the car, the backed out of the house and took off down the street

: Kagome grabbed on to Naraku for dear life, she kissed him all over his face. Naraku pulled her into his lap.

"Put the word out open season on all humans and half breed with the exception of Inuyasha ." Sesshoumaru growled.

"And what of Kagome? Bankotsu asked him

"She is mine, I have plans for her." Sesshoumaru told him before going back up to his room.


	6. No hope

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken Butterfly

* * *

Hiten, Sango, Naraku and Kagome pulled up to Sango's house, they got out of the car and walked inside. "Kagome!" Rin yelled.

"Oh God, Rin! I was so worried!" Kagome told her as she hugged him.

Hiten helped Naraku over to the couch and Sango went and grabbed a first aid kit out of the bathroom medicine cabinet. Kagome sat by Naraku and she pulled his head onto her lap. Sango began to clean out his wounds, and surprising they immediately healed. Kagome bent down to kiss Naraku on the lips as Sango took the first aid kit back into the bath room. Hiten walked in to a closet that was in the hall way and brought out more guns and bullets.

"What are those for?" Kohaku asked him.

"Sesshoumaru isn't going to give up he is going to come for us." Hiten told him.

Naraku slowly sat up. "Sesshoumaru will spare Kagome he wants her for something." Naraku said.

"Why does he want me?" Kagome asked him.

"You're Midoriko's daughter." he said.

"So is Rin why not her?" she asked.

"I believe there is something about you I really don't know." he said. Kagome kissed his face again.

"It would be better for you to not leave , though Sesshoumaru can't go out in the daylight Inuyasha and many of his minions can. Sesshoumaru runs this city humans and lesser vampire s as well as half-breeds will turn you over to him to save themselves from his wrath." He told all of them.

"So we just wait until night? That is not to smart. Lets get him before he gets to us." Sango told them.

"That's a good idea, we will storm his manor during the day, because at night, we will have no hope." Kagome told them. Hiten walked back to the closet and pulled out a large brass case. He laid it on the coffee table and opened it.

"Where in the hell did you get a missile launcher?"Sango yelled.

"I have my ways." Hiten told her with a smile on his face.

"I get it, we can us this to bust a whole in the side of his house and let the light in!." Rin squealed. "You aren't going any where, you and Kohaku are staying put." Kagome told them.,

"Why cant we help?" Kohaku asked her.

"You will understand it when that day comes." Kagome told him with a smile on her face.

"My body is fully healed.": Naraku told them. They nodded their heads in unison

Miroku rang the door bell . Kohaku got up and opened the door."Hey guys." Miroku said as he walked in only to be slapped by Sango.

"Hello to you too dear." he said as he sat down ."Why is there a vampire in the house?" Miroku asked.

"Naraku is a good vampire". Kagome told him.

"I see, what's with the guns?" Miroku asked.

" We're going to Sesshoumaru home and blast up the place." Hiten told him.

"Are you nuts!" Miroku yelled. "This is the Vampire King we don't stand a chance against him, I am not ending up as dinner." Miroku said.

"Miroku would you relax." Sango said.

"Sango we're talking about a vampire who is over 2000 years old maybe more." He said now sweating.

"He is right I noticed that Sesshoumaru is a lot stronger all of the sudden." Naraku said.

"That's only because we had sex and be bite me, he drank a good amount of my blood." Kagome told them like it was no big deal.

Corona Raine: "He what!" Naraku, Sango, Miroku, Hiten, Kohaku and Rin yelled in unison.

"That's why it is a good idea to do it today, he doesn't know the full content of his power yet." Kagome told them.

"I need a will." Miroku said out loud.

"Oh Miroku stop being a big baby." Sango told him. Miroku grabbed a pen out of Hiten's hand. "Damn pen won't work!" he yelled , he then went in Sango's bag and grabbed her lipstick. Miroku walked over to Hiten's wall and began writing.

"Miroku I'm kill you." Hiten growled.

" Shut up if I'm die I want my possessions to go to Sango, but she might die too."I'll leave it to Rin." He said as he wrote on the wall.

: Kagome sighed. "Miroku !" Hiten yelled grabbing the lipstick from him.

"Look I'm scared ok." Miroku said. "What if makes me a sex slave I'm too pretty to be that." he whined.

Hiten's eye started to twitch. "Sango, take care of this." Hiten told her as he walked off. Sango walked over to Miroku and grabbed him by the head. "Pull yourself together man!" Sango yelled as she shook the hell out of him. Sango released Miroku and Miroku slid down the wall with swirly eyes. Sango walked back over to the couch and sat down, leaving Miroku to his so called thoughts.

"Uh Kagome Naraku can't go with you." Rin told her. Kagome looked at Naraku.

"I..I forgot about that." she said. Naraku looked at her.

"Here wear this." Naraku said as he placed a necklace around her neck shaped like a heart. Kagome looked at it. "It will protect you from him to an ceratin extent." he told her. Kagome kissed him on the lips. The sun was coming up.

"Let's go." Hiten said as he grabbed the guns. Miroku got up making the sign of the cross. Sango walked out the house. They got in Hiten's car and drove off. Naraku turned to Rin and Kohaku. "Hungry?" Rin asked him

"No I had my fill earlier. he told her.

* * *

HIten pulled up in the back of Sesshomaru's house. Sango got the missile launcher ready. "Hey, I want to do it!" HIten told her. Kagome growled.

"I'll do it." She told them as she grabbed the very large looking gun. Kagome pointed the gun towards Sesshoumaru's bedroom window, and zooooom. Part of his manor was torn to shreds. Sesshomaru jumped up from bed and glared daggers at her.

"_Stupid wench! I can walk in day light now._" Sesshomaru hissed to himself just before he jumped onto Hiten's car and punched a whole through the roof. Sesshomaru stuck his hand in and pulled Kagome out by the hair.

Kagome screamed. "Let her go!" Hiten yelled. Miroku started shaking.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Miroku said.

"But how he's suppose to not be able to walk in the daylight." Sango said. Kagome looked in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"Sesshoumaru."Kagome said in a soft voice.

"Kagome snap out of it!. Sango yelled.

Sesshoumaru jumped off the car with Kagome in his arms. Sesshoumaru kissed her on her lips. "You're so beautiful why deny yourself to me?

" I have Naraku ." she said.

Sesshoumaru kissed her again deepen the kiss Kagome felt her dress coming down more.

"Let her go you ass hole!" Sango yelled as Hiten jumped on his back. Sesshomaru growled as he dropped Kagome. Sesshomaru grabbed the back of Hiten's head and slammed him upwards onto the ground. Sango ran over to him.

Kagome stood up after she got over the shock of Sesshoumaru's somewhat delightful kiss.

"Kagome, come here." Sesshomaru ordered.

"No!" Sango and Hiten yelled in unison.

It was like Kagome couldn't control her body, she slowly walked to Sesshomaru, like in a daze.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome came over to him., Sango and Hiten did as well. Miroku looked at Sesshoumaru. Once Kagome was close enough Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the wrists. He inhaled her scent.

"No ,I can't!" Kagome said as she pushed him away.

Sesshoumaru growled. Inuyasha came down the steps."What's going on?" Inuyasha asked. "These fools thought that they would come here and kill me." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Yea, and we would of done it too, if we only knew that you were able to get into the sun light." Sango told him.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, and she looked back at him. "Sesshomaru, I.." She started. "Know this Kagome, if you leave here right now, your friends and family will die. There will be no more half breeds, no more humans, and no more Naraku." Sesshomaru told her.

"We came for a fight, and we are not leaving without one." Sango told him.

"You are not getting your damn fight, it would be useless, you all will perish." Sesshomaru told her. "Now, Kagome, what is it going to be? Stay here with me and secure the safety of your family and friends, or personally sign them to death?" Sesshomaru asked her in a toneless voice.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and then at her friends. She didn't want her friends, Family or Naraku to die because of her.

"You can't survive without the humans." Kagome told him. Sesshoumaru smiled at her. "I would mark those who were needed but first on my list to die would be Rin and Naraku." he told her.

"Kagome don't listen to him we can fight him." Hiten said. Kagome looked at her friends. "Get out of here you guys." Kagome told them. Miroku walked over to Kagome he looked up at Inuyasha. Quicker than anyone could say anything Miroku had Inuyasha by the neck with a knife against his throat.

"Kagome, get in the god damn car." Miroku hissed.

"Uh, Miroku, you holding a knife up to an enemy.." Sango told him as she sweat dropped. "I know. Kagome is mated to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha is Sesshoumaru's brother, a half vampire." Miroku told her.

"Miroku, your making no sense" Hiten told him.

"_I knew I should of let him make that will." _Sango thought to herself.

"Get in the car if one of us dies that's ok., get in the car you three!" Miroku yelled. Kagome backed away from Sesshoumaru Miroku walked down the stairs still holding the knife to Inuyasha's throat.

Sesshoumaru looked at him , showing his fangs. Miroku felt faint. Sango opened the back door as Hiten got in the driver's seat. Sango grabbed Miroku by his jacket making him leave a small cut on Inuyasha's throat. . Sango slammed the door.

Hiten hit the gas. Inuyasha rubbed his neck as they drove off.

"Naraku has a brother and sister that are human ."Inuyasha said to his brother.

"Very well, you get a group together, and kill them. I am going after Rin." Sesshomaru told him. Inuyasha ran back inside and called all of his half vampire friends. With in minutes, over a dozen blood suckers where standing in the front yard. Inuyasha went back out side and noticed that Sesshomaru had already taken off. Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru would make it to Rin way before Kagome and the others got there.

* * *

Rin was watching As Kohaku asked Naraku a million questions from how old he was till did he ever eat human food. Rin was eating some cookies when the bell rang. Kohaku got up and answered the door. He saw A tall man with long silver hair Kohaku's eyes went wide.

"Shit!" Kohaku yelled and slammed the door in Sesshoumaru's face. "V..vampire." Kohaku stuttered Naraku stood up he looked out the window.

They didn't kill him, and Naraku was not going out in the sun.

"Rin, Kohaku go in the basement and stay there." Naraku told them. Kohaku grabbed Rin by the hand and took her in the basement.

"Leave Sesshoumaru." Naraku yelled though the door.

"That's all I needed to hear." Sesshomaru said just before he broke down the down and tackled Naraku to the ground. "It's a beautiful day out side, how about we go outside and enjoy it together." Sesshomaru growled as he threw Naraku towards the down. Naraku's hand landed out in the sun, and it started to smoke. He quickly pulled it back in.

Naraku pushed Sesshoumaru out the way "You were my best, you were my second in command, how could you kiss my mate?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"She doesn't love you she'll never love you." Naraku told him. Rin heard the two males fighting.

"Kohaku we have to get out of here, we have to help Naraku." Rin told him.

"Rin you stay her I'll be back." Kohaku told her. Kohaku ran up the steps and opened the door

He grabbed a lamp and hit Sesshoumaru on the back of the head. Sesshoumaru turned to him Sesshoumaru picked Kohaku up by his throat.

"Do you know where Inuyasha is on his way too?" Sesshoumaru asked Naraku as he squeezed Kohaku's throat

"You son of a bitch!" Naraku growled as he slid his phone under the basement door. "Rin, call my sister." Naraku yelled through the door.

"Sesshomaru, let the boy go, your fight is with me." Naraku told him.

"No it's not, it's with Rin." Sesshomaru him as he threw Kohaku across the room. Sesshomaru kicked down the basement and grabbed Rin by the throat. He then leaped out side so that Naraku couldn't try and save her. Rin gasped as she felt his claws pierce her delicate skin. Sesshomaru pulled Rin close to him and he bit down on her neck, he started to quickly suck her blood, her life's essence.


	7. The Other Kagome

Thank you to The Lost and Broken Butterfly you so rock!

I don't own Inuyasha , bit I do own, Alona, Jocelyn

Rin was on the point of death, Sesshoumaru wasn't letting go of her neck. Naraku was helpless he couldn't go out in the sun. Kohaku woke up shaking his head.

He ran out the house to face Sesshoumaru. "Hey you bastard pick on some one your own size!" Kohaku yelled.

Sesshoumaru stopped drinking to look at Kohaku. "Don't worry you'll be next." Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku picked up the phone and called his sister and brother.

"Pick up the phone." he said .

"Hello?"

"Saida it's me Naraku I want you and Muso to get out the house now." Naraku told her.

"Why? What's going on?" Saida asked him.

"Don't question me, just leave. Get in your car and leave." Naraku told her.

"Ok, gezzz, have a cow why don't ya." Saida told him.

"Leave now." Naraku told her just before he heard some noises in the back ground over the phone. "Saida?" Naraku said into the phone.

"Saida can't come to the phone right now, please leave your name and number after the beep." Inuyasha said into the phone just before he hung up the phone.

"Damn." Naraku cursed to himself as he crushed the phone in his hand.

* * *

"Inuyasha what the hell are you doing?" Saida asked him.

"I'm just following orders your brother betrayed his maker and now you and Muso have been sentenced to death." he hissed.

"That's what you think." she said. She picked up the phone and threw it at Inuyasha 's head. "Unlike a vampire you feel pain."

"You can't beat me Saida so just give up and let me kill you I'll make it quick." he said. Saida held the cross up around her neck and pointed it at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just smiled at her. "Doesn't work on me." he said.

"No but this does. "Muso said as he threw a wooden stake in Inuyasha 's back.

"Get over here Saida." Muso said to her.

"Muso." she said.

"Let's go."He told her. Saida and Muso ran out the house and got in his black jeep. "Where are we going to go?" she asked him.

"I know a place and then we'll contact Naraku." he told her.

Muso drove to the hiding place, they parked the jeep in the garage and ran in side. Once inside they locked all the doors and windows and turned off all the lights. Muso pulled out his cell phone and called Naraku. Naraku didn't pick up do to the fact that he had crushed it earlier. "Damn." Muso said as he hung up. He placed his cell back in his pocket.

"What's going on?" Saida asked.

"Naraku didn't answer, but he knows where we are at." Muso told her.

"Oh ok. What are we going to do if they come after us?" Saida asked him.

"Hope for the best, maybe a slayer will find us first." Muso told her.

* * *

Kagome , Hiten , Sango and Miroku pulled up on the heart breaking scene. Kagome ran out the car not caring she tackled Sesshoumaru to the ground knocking Rin out his arms. Kohaku grabbed Rin.

"Get her out of here!" Kagome yelled at him. Kohaku picked Rin up and took her to the car. Sango checked her pulse she had one but it was faint.

"We have to get her to the hospital." Sango said.

"You all go I'm stay here with Kagome." Hiten told them as she got out the car.

Sango got in the front seat with Miroku driving. And drove off Kohaku kept running his hand through her hair.

Sesshoumaru flipped Kagome so that he was now on top of her.

Kagome landed with a thug. "It's about time you showed up, your sister wasn't satisfying enough." Sesshomaru hissed as he slowly lowered his teeth onto her neck. Kagome kicked Sesshomaru in between the legs. Sesshomaru stopped his actions and bank handed Kagome as he growled.

Hiten jumped onto Sesshoumaru's back and was able to roll Sesshomaru off of Kagome. Kagome stood up and walked over to Sesshomaru and kicked him in the head.

"That's for touching my sister!" Kagome yelled. "And this is for making my foot hurt!" She yelled as she kicked him again.

"You knocked him out Kags." Hiten said. Kagome ran in the house.

"Naraku are you ok?" she asked as she looked at his hand.

"I'm ok, we need to get out of here." He told her.

"I know but I can't leave you.." she said. Hiten dragged Sesshoumaru in the house and tied him up.

"Now what?" Kagome asked. Naraku smiled.

"We cut his hair it'll grow back in some hours.

"You want us to cut the hair a vampire who is going to be more pissed off when he awakes?" Hiten asked him.

Naraku nodded his head. "Ok we'll be long gone by time he awakes." Hiten said.

Kagome went and got some scissors and began cutting Sesshoumaru long silver locks. he had so much that by time it was dark they were done his hair was at his neck now.

: Sesshoumaru was waking up his eyes opened as Kagome and them left.

Sesshomaru buffed up his chest and ripped the ropes into smithereens. He stood up and noticed that something was tickling him. He shook his body and a few thick locks of long silver hair flew from his shoulders onto the ground. Sesshomaru touched his hair as his eyes went wide. Sesshomaru then fainted.

Naraku and Kagome made it too where Muso and Saida were hiding.

By the time that Naraku and Kagome had walked into the hiding spot,

* * *

Sesshomaru was peeling himself off the floor in front of Inuyasha. "What happened to you man?" Inuyasha asked him. "I dont know what your talking about." Sesshomaru lied, he didn't want to tell Inuyasha or any one for that matter that he was knocked out by a girl, or that said girl chopped his hair to bits. Luckily for Sesshomaru, his hair grew back longer then before, he was also more thicker, and shiner.

"Did you kill Saida and Muso?" Sesshoumaru asked him. "No Muso got their an attacked me." He said. "I see, I need Kagome." Sesshoumaru growled. Koga walked in the room."That's going to be kind of hard seeing as she and Naraku have disappeared." he said. There may be another way." Bankotsu said. "How so?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome is mated to you, she'll start craving you, and once you get her in your sight mate her." Bankotsu said. Yura came in the room.

"I heard that Alona has a girl that looks just like Kagome why not replace her with the real thing, They won't know the difference." she said.

"That's a good Idea, Naraku is so stuck up his own ass right now, he wont know the difference until it's too late." Sesshomaru told her.

"Lets get this plan under way." Inuyasha told them.

They nodded their heads and left the house. They got into Inuyasha's car and drove to Alona's house. They walked up to the door and a young woman that goes by the name of Jocelyn answered it.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. "Damn she looks just like her." he said "Can I help you?" She asked them. "Is Alona here?" Sesshoumaru asked her. "Yes I'll let her know taht you're here." she said Alona came into the room.

She was tall, long black hair, with creamy skin a slender body not a lot of curves, but enough to captivate any man. She smiled as she walked over to Sesshoumaru, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I am so glad you could come and see me, it's been a long time." She told him as she sat down she fixed her skirt an buttoned her blouse up.

"I'm sorry you caught me off guard. I was entertaining my companion." Alona told him.

"You have a new lover?" He asked her.

"She's totally broken in yet but I love her more, than I have loved anyone in my whole life." She told him

"So Sess what have you been up too?" She asked him.

"I have a mate that is, oh what would you call it...unruly." Sesshomaru told her.

"Say no more, what ever you need, I shall give you." She told him.

"It requires the participation of that young lady who opened the door." He told her. "Jocelyn? Ok, you can have her, she will do what ever you want her to, she is well broken in." She told him.

"You will be rewarded greatly." He told her.

"I am going to go retrieve her for you and not hold you guys up any longer then you have to be." She told him just before she went to get her.

Jocelyn was looking at the sky. when Alona came out to see her.

"Jocelyn I want you to go with Sesshoumaru. " Alona said to her.

"But mistress you said that this was my home and that I would never have to leave." Jocelyn said to her.

"Jocelyn have I not been good to you?"

Alona asked her as they walked back in the house. "Yes but how do I know if I'll ever see you again?" she asked her.

"As long as you do as you're told you will live and I'm sure he will let you see me again when you have finished your job." she said. "Sesshoumaru the only thing about Jocelyn is she is all human." Alona told him.

"That's fine, she will still do. Sesshomaru told her.

Sesshomaru, and them left the house after a quick good bye. "So what is that you would like me to do?" Jocelyn asked Sesshomaru once they were in the car.

"From now on, until I take you back, your name will be Kagome." Sesshomaru told her with a smirk on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Special thanks to The Lost and Broken Butterfly

I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the plot and Jocelyn

* * *

Sesshomaru drove back to his manor. "Follow me." Sesshomaru told her. 

She complied and followed Sesshomaru after they got out of the car.

They walked into the house and up the stairs, and into Sesshoumaru's bed room. Sesshomaru closed the door once they were both in it. "I am going to do a swap, you are going to be pretending that you are Kagome, you will not fail me, if you do, I will not hesitate to drain your life essence from you." Sesshomaru told her.

"If I was to fail you, I will willingly give you my life." she responded.

"Good girl." Sesshomaru told her.

"Now, I need to get into Kagome's head, do you have anything that may be useful to me?" She asked him.

"Of course." Sesshomaru told her

"Kagome works at the Preston advertising company, she is best friends with a human named Sango and Miroku, she is also friends with a half breed named Hiten" Sesshoumaru told her.

"I see." Jocelyn said to him.

"She has a younger sister Rin, she is very protective of her Rin is pregnant as well." he said.

"What am I to call you?" she asked.

"Sesshoumaru." he said

"Is Kagome a virgin?"Jocelyn asked Sesshoumaru.

"No she isn't are you?" he asked.

"No but I don't understand how this will exactly work won't her sister and friends know the difference?" she asked him.

"I will teach you how to dress like her and to act exactly like her, when I am done with you, you wont even recognize yourself." Sesshomaru told her with a smirk on his face. "Okay, well use me to your wildest extent." Jocelyn told him.

After a few long, annoying hours, Jocelyn looked and acted just like the real thing.

"The resemblance is pitiful, but if will have to do. You have your orders so lets get going." Sesshomaru told her as he watched her look at her self in the mirror.

Jocelyn followed Sesshomaru outside the room and down stairs, every one else was already waiting in the cars, so they left as well.

* * *

It was night time by the time they reached Hiten's' house again. 

Inuyasha yawned as he waited in the car. Koga, Bankotsu, Sesshoumaru and Jocelyn walked up to the house Sesshoumaru twisted the knob, the door was unlocked.

"Hmm." he said as he opened the door the four walked in the house, Koga closed the door behind him.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air for Kagome's scent and anyone else's. He smiled Kagome scent was the strongest , there were no other scents in the house.

Sesshoumaru heard Kagome's voice she was on the phone.

"I love you too Naraku." Kagome said. Her voice was coming from the kitchen.

"Yeah Rin is doing better, no thanks to Sesshoumaru, Kohaku is staying at the hospital , Sango, Hiten and Miroku are working late. no take care of Saida and Muso, I'll be ok, talk to you later bye." she said and hung up the phone.

Kagome's back was still towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru quietly walked over to Kagome and grabbed her. Kagome went to scream, but Sesshomaru pinched the nerve in the back of her neck, and she quickly fainted. Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the house.

"Jocelyn, you know to do." Bankotsu told her just before him and Koga walked back out of the house. They got into the car and drove back to the manor.

Once back at the house, Sesshomaru carried Kagome upstairs to their room, he closed the door and locked it. He walked over to the bed and gentle laid her down. He then pulled four heavy sets of chains out from under the bed. He began to chain her to the bed, he cuffed her feet first, and then her hands. When he was done, he put a piece of duck tape over her mouth. He then laid down beside her, and with a smirk on his face, he finally went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Special Thanks to :The Lost and Broken Butterfly

* * *

Early the next morning Kagome woke up, she tried to move her arms and legs but found them chained down. She was able to move her head she mumbled through the duct tape waking the person next to her up. "Good morning mate." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagome's blood ran cold a single tear ran down her face.

"You don't look happy to see me." He cooed as he ran his claws over her cheek making sure not to scratch her.

Kagome swallowed the lump forming in her throat her mind was going crazy was this some sort of nightmare, why was she with Sesshoumaru and not at Hiten's home.

The last thing she remembered was talking to Naraku.

"You see mate, your never going to leave my sight again, it's possible that you wont ever leave this bed." Sesshomaru told her. Sesshomaru removed the tape over her mouth. "Why are you doing this to me? Why cant you just let me be alone? I want to be free of you." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru sighed and covered her mouth back up with a fresh piece of tape. "I'm going to let you think about that, I'm going to go take a shower." Sesshomaru told her as he stood up off of the bed.

Kagome looked around the room after Sesshoumaru went in the bathroom to shower. all of this because she was Dayu and Midoriko's daughter. Her arms were hurting her as well as her legs. She wanted out of the bed and soon, So for now she would obey him, besides Rin was safe Hiten would make sure she was taken care of the only thing she regretted was Naraku what would he think when he came by and didn't find her. Sesshoumaru came back in the bedroom, now fleshly cleaned.

: He wore a black bathrobe, he walked over to Kagome and sat down on the bed beside her. Sesshoumaru took the tape off her mouth. Kagome licked her lips. "Your plan won't work Naraku and them will know that I am missing." she told him.

"You just might be right in the long run, but for now, they think that you are at home, safe as can be." Sesshomaru told her.

"How is that possible?" Kagome asked him.

"You see mate, I found a replacement." Sesshomaru told her with a smirk on her face.

"A look alike? My friends and family will never believe it." Kagome told him.

"Are your friends and family here? You have been here since early last night, no one has came for you." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome went silent, Sesshoumaru was right they hadn't come. "Will you ever let me go?" she asked him.

"No." he simply told her. Sesshoumaru took her chains off. "Go and shower." he ordered her. Kagome stood up she would have fell if not for Sesshoumaru catching her. He guided her into the bathroom turning the shower on for her. He left her to get himself dressed. Sesshoumaru put on a white shirt and pair of black pants.

: Kagome stood in the shower washing herself. _How is it possible that someone can look exactly like me_? she wondered. She turned the shower off and stepped out she put a white towel around her body and came out the bathroom.

Sesshoumaru was already dressed. Sesshoumaru looked at her she looked so small, more like a teen without any makeup on.

"Your clothes are on the bed, get dressed." Sesshomaru told her as he sat down in chair. Kagome grabbed her clothes and put them on. "Sit." Sesshomaru told her pointing to a chair in front on a mirror. Kagome walked over to the chair and sat down. Sesshomaru picked up the brush and started to brush her hair. "Why are you so quite?" Sesshomaru asked her. "I have nothing to say to you." Kagome told him.

"Well, you have to talk to some one." Sesshomaru told her.

"I rather talk to a wall." Kagome responded.

Sesshoumaru placed the brush on the table "I tell you what Kagome you do as you're told and don't try to run away you'll have freedom around the house." Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome looked at him in the mirror

"Can I have something to eat?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru picked up a smaller pair of chains and put them on Kagome's wrists and took her downstairs to the dinning hall where Inuyasha and them were sitting.

* * *

Yura looked at the food on the table with her light brown eyes she frowned at the food

She tossed her reddish brown hair, away from her shoulder. Kagura came in and sat down and looked at the lesser vampire maid. "Don't you feel useless Francesca, just being a cook that Sesshoumaru keeps around to feed his slut?" she asked her. Francesca didn't answer her. She just put the food down on the table.

Sesshoumaru came down the steps with Kagome and pulled out her seat Kagome sat down. Sesshoumaru sat down next to her.

Kagome didn't say anything as Sesshomaru made her plate. Once he was done he placed the filled plate back down in front of her. "Eat." Sesshomaru demanded. Kagome picked up her fork and started to eat. After lunch was over, Sesshomaru escorted Kagome back to their bed room and walked in. Sesshomaru closed the door once Kagome was all the way in the room. "Kagome, I was wondering if you would like to go shopping." Sesshomaru said to her. "Oh, for what?" Kagome asked him.

"Any thing you want, price no object. Of course I would be the one to take you." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, well I guess I could find something to do like a puzzle or something." Kagome told him.

"Ok, well, lets get going, I would also like to take you to a movie, and possibly dinner too, if it gets to be that time and we aren't back yet." Sesshomaru told her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kagome asked him.

"Because, I do not wish for you to try to run again." Sesshomaru told her.

* * *

Jocelyn looked around her new home. Sango walked in the house. "Hey Kags I need your advice Miroku is being he's usual self and I'm ready to kill him." Sango said to her.

"Oh he is , Why not just dump him then?" she asked Sango.

Sango looked at her as she sat down. "I don't know he really is a good guy he won't cheat on me. "But you really got the catch You have a vampire who will do anything for you, so when are you and Naraku going out on an official date?" Sango asked Jocelyn.

"A date, uh I don't know Rin is still in the hospital." she said to her.

"Yeah but Kohaku is there so go on a date get laid, after being with the vampire King, why not Naraku least he won't try and kill you." she said.

"Um, good point. Maybe it is time for Naraku and I to date." She told Sango.

"Naraku is upstairs, go see him, and tell him what you want to do." Sango told her. Jocelyn walked up stairs, she didn't know where is was going so she decided to start to cough and look at the pictures on the wall at the same time. He plan worked. Naraku came out of his bed room. "Kagome, are you ok?" Naraku asked Jocelyn.

"Oo, I mean, yea I'm fine, just a little coughing spell."

She told him just before she pushed him to a wall and kissed him hard on the lips. Naraku pushed her away. "You taste different." Naraku told her.


	10. Chapter 10

Special thanks to The Lost and Broken Butterfly

* * *

"What do I taste like?" Kagome asked him. "You taste like an ash tray." Naraku told her. "And you smell like one too." Naraku told her as he sniffed her. 

"Oh, that's because I just got finished smoking." She responded.

"Since when do you smoke?" Naraku asked her.

"About a year now. Why?" She asked him.

"It's nothing, never mind." Naraku told her just before he walked down the stairs.

Jocelyn smiled at Naraku's back. "Hey Naraku how about we go on a date tonight?" she asked him. Naraku looked at her.

"A date with Sesshoumaru looking for you?" he asked her.

"Yes I can't live in fear all my life so what do you say?" she asked him.

"Alright but the first sign of danger and we leave." he told her. Kagome hugged him. "You're so good to me." she said.

"So you two are going on a date?" Sango asked.

"Yep now I have to find something to wear."Kagome told her.

Naraku looked at Kagome's neck. "Kagome where is that necklace I gave you?" he asked her. She felt around her neck.

"Oh I left it at work, I'll go get she said and left taking the keys heading for Sesshoumaru's home.

* * *

Jocelyn pulled up to Sesshoumaru's house and knocked on the door. Every one was upstairs but Kagome, she answered it. She took on look at Jocelyn and pulled her into the house, Kagome punched her in the side of the head, knocking her out.

* * *

Kagome grabbed the keys and ran to the car. She got in and drove back to Naraku. Kagome parked the car and ran inside, only to be slammed into the wall by Naraku. "Okay, who in the hell are you, and where in the hell is Kagome?" Naraku growled. 

"Naraku, it's me." Kagome told him.

"Do you smoke?" Naraku asked her.

"No!" Kagome half yelled in surprise. "Come on, the sun is down, we are leaving town. Every one is already packed." Naraku told her.

Kagome looked at Naraku as she got in his car."Where were you Kagome?" Naraku asked her. "Sesshoumaru he came and switched places with me and that girl." she told him. "Good thing I didn't sleep with her." Naraku told her.

Kagome blushed. "You're ready to sleep with me?" she asked him.

"Make love." he told her. Kagome kissed him on the lips, climbing on top of him as he drove.

"You want to kill us both?" he asked between kisses.

"I love you." she said to him.

"What the heck are they doing!" Sango yelled at Miroku and Hiten, as Rin and Kohaku slept in the back.

"Okay, fine!" Kagome said as she got off of him. "I just missed you so much." She told Naraku. "Lets just get to the air port and get the hell out of here." Sango told them.

: When they got to the air port they boarded a plane to L.A..

"Do you think Sesshomaru will stop?" Kagome asked Naraku.

"No." Naraku told her as they sat down. The plane took to the sky, they were safe, for now.

* * *

Sesshoumaru came down the stairs. "Kagome who was at the door?" he asked her. "They had the wrong house." Jocelyn said to him. Sesshoumaru went to kiss her. Jocelyn pulled back. "You know I want to take a shower first." she said to him and quickly went up the steps to shower and wash her teeth, "She seems to be adjusting well."Bankotsu said to him. 

"So she does." Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha came in the room drinking a cup of tea.

"Hey do you want kids with her?" Inuyasha asked him

"Yes, in a few more days we will try." Sesshomaru told him.

"Oh, why not now?" Inuyasha asked him.

"She is just now starting to adjust, if I was to bring something else up to her now, I don't even want to think about the outcome." Sesshomaru told him.

"How many spawn do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Just one for now, many more later." Sesshomaru told him.

Jocelyn looked in th e closet she pulled out a purple dress and put it on she looked at herself in the mirror. She brushed her hair back and came downstairs.

"Kagome come here." Sesshoumaru said to her. Jocelyn quickly walked over to him. Sesshoumaru kissed her on the lips. "Are you alright, I can smell your fear?" he asked her. "Fine." she said.

"Good I have something to talk to you about in a few days ." he told her.

Jocelyn looked at him. "You're not going to beat me are you?" she asked knowing her human body wouldn't survive a beating from him.

Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at her. "Kagome, we are going to try to conceive a child in a few days." Sesshomaru told her. Jocelyn's eyes went wide.

"There's not a problem with that, is there?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"No, no problem at all, just thrilled." She told him. "_Oh god! He is so going to kill_ _me when he finds out that, that little whore escaped!"_ Jocelyn thought to herself.

* * *

Naraku woke Kagome up as the plane was landing. "No five more minutes mom." Kagome said as she swatted Naraku's hand away. 

Naraku smiled at her. He picked her up and carried her out of the plane. Kagome was snuggled against Naraku's chest, she even grabbed hold to a stand of his hair as they got in the awaiting car. Rin couldn't heal but giggle at her sister.

"What do you think Sesshoumaru will do when he realizes that , that girl isn't Kagome?" Hiten asked.


	11. Finding out

Special thanks to The Lost and Broken Butterfly

And thanks for the reviews

* * *

Two days had passed since Jocelyn was playing the part of Kagome she knew it was only a matter of time before Sesshoumaru realized she wasn't Kagome. Sesshoumaru came into the bedroom. Jocelyn was dressed she looked up at him. "Kagome tonight we will try to conceive a child ." he told her. Jocelyn's face went pale. As Sesshoumaru walked over to her.

"I'm not in the mood." she said.

"Like I care." Sesshomaru hissed as he ripped off her clothes.

"Sesshomaru, please." Jocelyn begged as picked her clothes up and tried to cover herself up with them. Sesshomaru yanked the clothes out of her hands and threw them across the room. Sesshomaru pushed her onto the bed and crawled on top of her. "I'm not Kagome!!!" Jocelyn yelled.

"What!?!?!?"Sesshomaru yelled

Sesshomaru looked at her. "Jocelyn?" He asked her in an uneasy voice. She nodded her head. Sesshomaru paled, Kagome, the real Kagome was gone. _"How_ _in the hell did that happen?"_ He asked himself.

"Where is she?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he got off of her.

"She is with Naraku of course , I came over here to get the necklace that she wore around her neck and she opened the door and knocked me out". Jocelyn said as she cover her body with the sheet.

Sesshoumaru looked at the side of Jocelyn's neck, there was no mating mark. Sesshoumaru growled and got off the bed. "Stay here!" he yelled at her as he walked out the room. and went down the stairs.

"Let's go." Sesshoumaru said to Koga and Inuyasha.

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked. "To Hiten's home." He growled.

"Why would we do that when Kagome is here?" Koga asked him.

Sesshomaru shot him a glare. "That's Jocelyn?" Koga asked him.

"There you go stupid!" Inuyasha half yelled. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Koga left the house and drove to Hiten's house. When they got there, they got out of the car and banged on the door. No answer. Sesshomaru kicked it down. Once inside, Sesshomaru sniffed the air, and growled. He then turned and walked out of the house.

"Aren't we even going to look?" Koga asked him.

"They are not here, they haven't been here." Inuyasha told him.

Koga couldn't help but laugh. "Gotta hand it to Naraku when he falls in love he falls in love, I mean he actually took your mate from you right under your nose, and probably if you do find her she will have a swollen belly. "Koga said. Sesshoumaru growled.

"They probably left the country." Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru glared at both of them.

"Well Dayu's daughter is gone you might as well give up and mate with the look alike." Koga said.

"I think not." Sesshomaru hissed.

"Think about it Sesshoumaru, let Kagome think that she got away." Inuyasha told him. Sesshomaru thought about that for a minute. "We will see." Sesshomaru told him. "Thanks Inuyasha, for a minute there, I thought that I was going to die." Koga told him.

"You are going to die." Sesshomaru told him in a cold voice just before he slashed his claws over Koga's throat. "Okay." Inuyasha said out loud.

"Pull yourself together." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"Yeah sure, you just killed one of your loyal men." Inuyasha said.

" We don't even know where she is." Inuyasha said as they got back in the car.

* * *

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything as he drove back to the manor. Jocelyn was now dressed and was getting ready to go when Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha came back in the house. "And where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he locked the front door.

"I.. I was going back to Alona." she told him.

"Your not going anywhere, your staying here." Sesshomaru told her. Jocelyn wanted to tell him that she wanted to go back to Alone's, but she knew of his short temper. Jocelyn gave him a small smile and then she looked down at her feet. "I will stay." She whispered.

"That's a good little whore." Sesshomaru cooed.

Jocelyn anger flamed. she wasn't a whore. "I am not a whore Sesshoumaru I never slept with Naraku" she said softly.

Sesshoumaru walked over to her. "You're whatever I say you're , you should be glad that you're alive, it's your fault she got away!" he yelled at her.

Jocelyn flinched at his words. "I didn't know she would attack me." she said.

"Go to that bedroom down the hall." he told her. Jocelyn walked away and went up the stairs. "

"You do know Kagome will have a child by time you see her again." Inuyasha said as he scratched his head.

"And it will more and likely be Naraku's." Inuyasha told him. Sesshomaru growled.

"I'm going to go back down stairs." Inuyasha said as he was slowly backing away from Sesshomaru. Once Inuyasha was out side his room, Sesshomaru slammed the door. Sesshomaru paced pack and forth, he was seething. He stopped, and started to laugh, loudly.

* * *

Inuyasha looked at Yura and Kagura. "Leave him alone if you want your lives." he told them. "Why what's up?" Kagura asked.

"That isn't Kagome, they switched back." Inuyasha said.

"Oh." Yura said. "Where is Koga?" Yura asked.

"Sess killed him." he told them.

* * *

A few hours later Sesshoumaru came down everyone in the manor kept their distance. Bankotsu walked in Sesshoumaru's office with a large black book in his hand with a cross on the cover. "I think you should read this." he said to Sesshoumaru.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Turn to page five." Sesshoumaru turned to page five." Does the necklace look familiar?" Bankotsu asked him. "Should the necklace mean anything to me?" he asked him.

"Sess, Kagome has been wearing that necklace since she was here. The book says that the necklace which is called Adonic, can stop a Dhampir, a half vampire which Kagome is, from getting pregnant by an evil Vampire which would be you." he said.

"Um, the necklace can be easily removed." Sesshomaru told him in a cold voice. "Right...it also says that the one who put it on her, must be the one to take it off." Bankotsu told him. "And if the person who put the necklace on her, was to die?" Sesshomaru asked him. "The necklace would have little to no affect." Bankotsu told him. "Then it's settled." Sesshomaru told him.

"Naraku isn't going to come anywhere near you, he made sure Muso and Saida are out of your reach." Bankotsu told him.

"Very true but Naraku can't stay away forever." Sesshoumaru told him.

"So we will pretend that we don't know Kagome switched." he growled.

"Ok well I'm go." Bankotsu said.

"Leave the book." Sesshoumaru told him. After Bankotsu left the room. Jocelyn knocked on Sesshoumaru's office door.

"Come in." he said. Jocelyn walked in the room closing the door behind her.

"May I ask why you're keeping me here?: she asked him.

"I have no idea, maybe because you look like her?" he told her.

"So just because I look like her, I have to stay?" She asked him.

"Yes." He told her.

"I'm not her you know! I have my own damn life, which is by the way, not as screwed up as this is!" She yelled.

"Do you wish to anger me?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"No, I'm sorry, I , never mind." She stuttered.

"Go back to your room, and this time stay in the room until I personally come get you." Sesshomaru told her. Jocelyn left Sesshoumaru's office and ran back to her room.


	12. Chapter 12

Special thanks to The Lost and Broken Butterfly

* * *

Twelve years later Kagome and Naraku had a Daughter and a son Laetitia and Dayu after Kagome's dad. Laetitia was 12, while Dayu was two months. 

"Mommy can I go out with Maliee, and Lyndon?" she asked.

"La, La. You have to ask your daddy even though they are your cousins." Kagome told her.

Laetitia walked in the kitchen where her father was feeding her baby brother Dayu.

"Daddy can I go out with Maliee and Lyndon?" she asked him. Naraku looked at her

Laetitia had black hair like her mom, and ruby colored eyes like her dad. Even though she was only 12 she was tall for her age , she took after Naraku in height.

"Be back by 9." Naraku told her.

"Laetitia walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Daddy." she said.

She went upstairs and changed her clothes, she put some lip gloss on and came back down. "Okay see you guys later." She told her parents.

Naraku carried the now sleeping Dayu to his room and laid him down in his crib. Naraku turned off the light and silently closed the door. He then walked back into the living room to see Kagome sitting on the couch."Do you have any plans for the rest of the day love?" Naraku asked her.

"I plan on spending a quite evening at home with my darling husband of 12 years." Kagome told him with a smile on her face. "It's been that long already?" Naraku asked her. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

"I mean, boy how time sure does fly when you are having the time of your life." Naraku told her.

"Nice save." Kagome told him.

"Your know Laetitia will be dating soon." Kagome told him.

" No, no she will not date." Naraku said.

"That is another thing I 've been meaning to talk to you about ." Kagome said .

"And what is that?." Naraku asked her as he kissed her cheek.

"We never told her or any of the kids about Sesshoumaru, are we doing the right thing?" she asked.

"Well, right now I feel that they are a bit too young to know about the past, I will call Hiten and invite him, Sango, Rin, Kohaku, and Miroku over, and we can discuss it while the kids are out." Naraku told her. "Ok, I will get some snacks ready." Kagome told him just before she stood up and walked into the kitchen. Naraku picked up the phone and called Hiten.

"They will be over shortly. Naraku told her as she helped her with the snacks. Kagome rubbed the mark where Sesshoumaru had marked her. It had closed but sometimes it still bothered her. The door bell rang. Naraku answered the door letting Kohaku and the rest in. "So what was the big rush?" Sango asked as she sat down. " I was thinking we should tell the kids about Sesshoumaru." Kagome said.

"Okay, lets sit down and talk about this." Rin told them. Sango, Rin, Kagome, Kohaku, Naraku, Hiten, and Miroku walked in to the living room and sat down. Kagome and Naraku sat the snack trays on the coffee table. "I think your right Kagome, maybe it is time that the children learn about the past." Sango told her. "Maybe we should wait a few more years, maybe 10 or 20 before we say any thing to them?" Miroku asked them. "Well, what would be some of the pros and cons of letting them know now?" Rin asked him. "Pro, they will now of the danger that larks." Kohaku told them. "Con, they will be afraid to even go out side if they know." Hiten told them. "They can all take up self defense?" Sango told them. "And just hope that if they ever meet Sesshomaru, they can kick his ass? Ha!" Rin said out loud ."What if they some how meet him, he may not recognize Lyndon and Maliee, but he damn sure will know Laetitia." Kagome told them.

"Look we will talk to Laetitia when she comes home." Naraku said.

"Thank you." Kagome said to him.

* * *

Lyndon, Maliee and Laetitia went to this restaurant . "You know if our parents find out we're here they are going to kill us." Laetitia said. "Relax cousin. "Maliee said to her. "Yeah whatever she said as they sat in the booth. 

"Hey that girl looks like Aunt Kagome." Maliee said.

"She sure does, lets go talk to her, maybe she is Aunt Kagome's cousin or something?" Lyndon told them. "Mommy said not to ever talk to strangers." Laetitia told them. "Oh come on, what could possible go wrong?" Maliee asked her

. "Well, for starters, I don't want to be grounded!" Laetitia told them.

"You know that Aunt Kagome will not ground you." Lyndon told her. "Lets just leave and pretend that we never seen her." Laetitia told them.

"Chicken?" Maliee dared.

"No, just don't want to get in trouble." Laetitia told him.

"Come on, it will be real quick, we will just ask her if she knows Aunt Kagome and Uncle Naraku." Lyndon told her just before he walked over to her.

Hey excuse me I don't mean to bother you "I'm sorry to bother you, but you look so much like my Aunt." he told her. Jocelyn looked at them,

"Your Aunt and I must look, awfully alike." Lyndon smiled at her.

"Well you're both so beautiful." Lyndon told her. Laetitia rolled her eyes, Lyndon took after Uncle Miroku

"Who is your Aunt?" She asked him.

"Her name is Kagome, and my Uncles name is Naraku." Lyndon told her.

"Oh really?" She asked him.

"Yes, what is your name?" Lyndon asked her.

"Oh my name is Joce, just call me Amy." Jocelyn told him.

"Oh ok Amy, it was nice to meet you, but we got to go." Laetitia told her just before she pulled her cousins outside the restaurant.

"What's the big idea?" Lyndon half yelled.

"She gave me the chills." Laetitia told him.

"Fine, lets go home." Lyndon told them. Lyndon, Maliee and Laetitia went back to Laetitia's house, and from there, Lyndon and Maliee walked to home as well.

* * *

Joce went back to her home she walked in the house. 

"I'm back." she said a loud.

"It's about time." he said as he walked out from the corner.

"She has a daughter, looks exactly like her except for her eyes." she said Bankotsu smiled, I'll call Sesshoumaru , he said he was coming out here anyway." he told her. Bankotsu took his cell phone out and called Sesshoumaru.

"Hey we found her, she has a daughter." Bank said.

"Aww, that poor little girl, to bad that I shall have to kill her." Sesshomaru said.

"So, when are you coming out?" Bankotsu asked him.

"I'm walking up to the door as we speak." Sesshomaru said as he walked up the path way to the house. Sesshomaru walked in and Bankotsu hung up the phone.

"A better warning maybe?" Bankotsu asked him.

"Check the answering machine." Sesshomaru told him. Bank walked over to the answering machine, sure enough, one new message. He played it.

"It's me, I'm leaving out now." Sesshoumaru's voice said. Bankotsu looked at Sesshoumaru, and Sesshomaru smirked. "So tell me, do we know the where a bouts of my wife?" Sesshomaru asked them with a smile on his face.

"No." Jocelyn said to him, The daughter was with two boys they seemed to be related to Kagome." Jocelyn told him.

"Probably Rin's brat." Sesshoumaru said.

As Inuyasha came in grumbling having to carry the bags.

"And what does the daughter look like?" Sesshoumaru asked as he sat down.

"She looks like Kagome except for her eyes, Sesshoumaru there is no way you can switch us again , her daughter knows her scent as does Naraku." Jocelyn told him.

"I don't plan on switching you two again." Sesshomaru told her like she was stupid. "Well then what do you plan on doing?" She asked him.

"I plan on killing them and then taking Kagome back to the manor." Sesshomaru told her like it was no big deal.

"You mean you are going to kill the children?" She yelled at him.

"Remember bitch, the only reason you are alive today is that you only look like her." Sesshomaru growled. "I wont let you kill those innocent kids!" Jocelyn yelled

"And how do you plan on stopping me you're just a human." he hissed.

Jocelyn looked at him. "It's not the kids fault they are innocent of this." she said to him.

"Do I look like I care?" he asked her.

"You have no heart you said I'm only alive because I look like her, she has a daughter that looks just like her. Please just leave the kids alone?": she asked him. Inuyasha looked at Bank..

"You are stepping out of line Jocelyn, maybe you should just shut up and go to your room." Bankotsu told her.

"You three are just the same, you guys only care about getting what ya'll want, no matter who you hurt in the process." She yelled just before she stormed up to her room.

"Maybe it is that time again?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.

"Beating the hell out of her only works for a few days at a time." Sesshomaru told him.

* * *

"Laetitia come and sit down with daddy and I ." Kagome said to her. 

"Am I in trouble or are you pregnant?" she asked them.

"No to both. " Naraku said

"Laetitia you know that your father is a vampire and I'm half human and vampire right?" Kagome asked her.

"Yeah I know." Laetitia said.

"Well a long time before you were born there was a, I meant the vampire King and uh well."

"What your mom is trying to say is that the Vampire King Sesshoumaru wanted your mom and he didn't care who he hurt." Naraku told her.

"Oh I read about the vampire king Sesshoumaru in history class." She told them.

"Well, Sesshomaru captured your mother and held her against her will, he wanted her blood to build his own strength up. It took us a while to get your mother back, and we are worried that since he is not dead, he will strike again." Naraku told her. "Oh, I don't know how to respond to this." Laetitia told them.

"It's okay sweetheart, you don't have to say anything, just be careful who you talk to." Kagome told her.

"Okay mom, I will, thanks for letting me know." Laetitia told her just before she stood up and ran to her room.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru I'm going out maybe I can find the daughter." Inuyasha said. 

"Wear a hat." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Well shouldn't be that hard how may females look like Kagome?" Inuyasha said. "Don't answer that." Inuyasha said and walked out the house. Jocelyn came down. "I'm going out." Jocelyn said to Sesshoumaru.

"Thinking of betraying me Jocelyn?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

: "I am not like you Sesshomaru, I simply wish to go grocery shopping." Jocelyn told him in a voice that was filled with hate.

"That better be the only place you are going, if I find out that you want to see them, I will end your useless little life." Sesshomaru hissed. Jocelyn backed down and walked out of the door.

Jocelyn did go grocery shopping, she was in line when she saw Kagome getting out of her car. "What do I do, if I warn her he'll kill me, if I tell him he'll kill all her loved ones." Jocelyn thought to herself.

Jocelyn paid for her food. Jocelyn let a tear slip down her face as she walked out to the parking lot. Jocelyn got in her car and drove back to the house.

"That was quick." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"I wasn't as hungry as I thought" she said as she tried to keep the tears from falling. Sesshoumaru smelled her tears. "Why are you crying?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Oh, I saw Kagome at the damn store and I didn't tell her anything, and I feel so bad." Jocelyn cried. Sesshomaru smirked just before he walked away form her.

"I'm going to go lay down for a while." She told him just before she walked back up stairs to her room. Sesshomaru chuckled to himself.

* * *

Inuyasha drove in his car he looked at the time it was 3:00 pm school was letting out. Inuyasha watched as child after child walked out none of the kids looked like Kagome. . He was getting ready to drive off when three kids came out the school building two boys and one girl and the girl did indeed look like Kagome. 

Inuyasha kept a safe distance but followed them.

The boys left and left Laetitia alone. He ducked down when he saw Kagome get out the car he watched as her daughter ran up to her and went in the back seat and bought out a baby.

Inuyasha 's eyes widened ." Oh damn she has two." Inuyasha whispered. Inuyasha

wrote down the address and drover back to the mansion.

"Sesshoumaru you in a good mood." Sesshoumaru looked at Him.

"I am why?" He asked Inuyasha as Bank came out with a drink for Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome has a baby boy as well." Inuyasha told him.

"How old?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"No more then five months." Inuyasha told him.

"Um, he is still young, Kagome will be allowed to keep him." Sesshomaru told him. "That's it? Your not going to go on a rampage and slaughter anyone?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Should I?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"I guess not." Inuyasha told him as he handed Sesshomaru a piece of paper.

"What this?" Sesshomaru asked just before he read it. "You got her address." Sesshomaru stated.

"Yep, a cookie for me." Inuyasha said in a cheery voice.

"Has the sun gotten to you?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha half yelled. Sesshomaru sighed. "Nothing." Sesshomaru told him just before he started to walk a way.

* * *

Kagome was helping Laetitia with her home work when the doorbell rang. Kagome got up and answered the door there was a young boy with a letter in his hand. 

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked him.

"I have a letter for you, from an old friend." The boy said to her.

Kagome took the letter . and closed the door. Kagome opened the letter and read it. "Naraku!" Kagome screamed. Naraku ran in the room.

" Kagome what is it?" he asked her. .

"He he found us!" Kagome told him as she began to shake.


	13. Found

Special thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly: read her story Sesshoumaru's

Pet

* * *

Kagome calm down."Naraku said to her. Kagome had tears in her eyes he's going to come for me." she told him.

"Then let's leave."Naraku suggested.

"Where will we go?, we can't keep running forever." she said.

"Well we can't stay here he knows where we're." Naraku told her.

"La, La, go pack." Kagome told her. Laetitia nodded her head and ran up the steps, Kagome and Naraku went upstairs as well and began packing Kagome left their bedroom and picked Dayu up out of his crib she packed his little bag with some clothes, diapers and toys.

"Let's go." Naraku told her. Laetitia was downstairs waiting for her parents and little brother. They walked outside making sure the door was locked and got in the car.

"Where to?" Laetitia asked.

"To your Aunt Rin's." Kagome told her.

Naraku started the car and began the drive to Rin's and Kohaku's home when they got there, they rang the bell . Rin opened the door.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Rin asked

"Sesshoumaru is back he found us."Kagome told her.

"Hey Aunt Kagome, you really do look like that girl we meant." Maliee said to her. "What girl?" Naraku asked.

"Oh some girl we meant the other night didn't Laetitia tell you?" he asked. Both parents turned to their daughter.

"Who did you see?": Kagome asked her.

"I think her name was Amy." she answered.

"Are you sure it wasn't Jocelyn?" Kagome asked her.

"Well, she started to say Joce." She told her.

Kagome paled. "Oh god, Naraku. They are here." Kagome told him.

"It's ok Kagome, we got away from him several times before, we can do it again." Naraku told her.

"Let's stay calm, he doesn't know where we live."Rin said to her.

"Look just stay here the house is big enough." Rin told her.

"Thank you." Kagome said .

"Come on we were about to have dinner." Kohaku said. Kagome nodded her head. "Know what you two go out we'll watch the kids." Rin told her.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked her.

"Yes now go."Rin told the two..

* * *

The two went to their favorite restaurant Naraku parked the car, he then walked around the other side and held the door open for Kagome.

"My favorite couple how are you tonight?"

"We're doing fine Jaktsou." Kagome said as he led them to their table.

"Crowded tonight." Naraku said.

"Yes some hotshot showing off." he told them. before walking away.

"Kagome please relax." Naraku said to her.

"I'm trying to but it is really hard to know that the vampire king Sesshomaru is out there, larking somewhere, watching us." Kagome whispered to him.

"It's ok, Kagome, he want get to us, not again, not any more." Naraku told her.

"Okay, well, I love you, and I will try to relax." Kagome told him.

"Thank you and I love you too." Naraku told her.

"Here you go." Jaktsou said as he served them their favorite dish.

"Thanks Jak." Kagome told him.

"No prob just hurry and divorce Naraku so I can have him." he said winking at Naraku before leaving the two. Kagome laughed. "Well least I don't have to worry about losing you to a guy." she said with a grin.

Dinner was half over. Naraku went to call and check on the kids.

Kagome was drinking her glass of wine when she dropped her spoon she bent over to pick it up. when she sat back up. She stared into a pair of golden eyes.

"If you scream, all I have to do is to make one phone call, and Rin's house will burst into flames." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome gulped. "Stand up." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome shock her head no. "Now." Sesshomaru growled. Kagome jumped. She slowly stood up. Sesshomaru grabbed her by the arm and forced her out of the diner by her arm. Sesshomaru dragged her over to his car and Inuyasha and Bankotsu got out. The three of them put Kagome in the back seat of the car and got back in.

Inuyasha sat in front. Kagome sat between Sesshomaru and Bankotsu in the back.

The car started and they drove down the street. Kagome looked behind her, out the back window to see Naraku just now leaving the dinner.

"Sesshoumaru please leave my kids and sister alone." she said to him.

"I want you to be quite and listen to what I have to say I am only saying it once." he told her. "I am aware that you have two kids and are married to Naraku, but you're mated to me, now I can do one of two things, I can either kill your kids and Naraku or you come back with me to the manor along with your kids and Naraku." he told her.

Kagome looked at him. "You're not serious to think I want my kids anywhere near you?."

"Then you choose their death?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Sesshomaru please, just leave them alone. I will come back with you, but only me." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru sighed. "As you wish." Sesshomaru said as he pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Calling for my plane." he said to her.

"Can I say good bye to them please?" Kagome asked him.

"No ." he told her.

"Please I'll never see them again I just want them to know that I love them." she said. "Inuyasha go to Rin's home now." Sesshoumaru told him.

* * *

Naraku had got back to the house. "Kagome didn't come back?" He asked Rin.

"No what happened?" Kohaku asked.

"I came back to the table and she was gone." Naraku told them. The door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Maliee said.

Maliee opened the door and backed away from it. Naraku walked over to him and then he seen the man in the door. "Kagome wishes to say goodbye." Sesshomaru told him. Naraku growled as Sesshomaru pulled Kagome in front of him.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kagome's neck so that Naraku wouldn't try any thing.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?!" Naraku yelled.

"You mean taking my mate back."Sesshoumaru said to him

"Mommy!" Laetitia said. Sesshoumaru looked at the girl.

"I have to go it's the only way you'll all be safe." Kagome told them.

"You're so low and desperate to take a mother from her kids!" Naraku growled.

"Let my sister go!" Rin yelled.

Just then Inuyasha and Bankotsu walked up and stood by Sesshomaru. The plane has landed." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smirked. "Say good bye Kagome." Sesshomaru told her just before he picked her up and started to drag her to the car.

"Oh no you don't!" Naraku yelled just before he jumped on to Sesshoumaru's back, causing him to drop Kagome.

"Get back in the house Kagome." Naraku ordered. Kagome stood up and ran back in the house. Hiten, Kohaku and Miroku ran out side to help Naraku.

"You think you can beat me?" Sesshoumaru said to him.

"There is no way in hell she is leaving with you!"

"You either hand her over or lose everyone you have in that house." Sesshoumaru told him. "What are you talking about?" Hiten asked him.

"All I have to do is make a call and that house will burst into flames." Sesshoumaru told him.. "Kagome for your kids." Sesshoumaru told him.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the house, Kagome, Rin and Sango had gotten the children ready and they snuck out the back door. They quitly pilled into Rin;s SUV and Rin quickly started it and drove down the dack ally.

"Thank god for silent solored powered motors." Rin told them.

"Do you think that Naraku, Miroku and Kahoku will be okay?" Sango asked them.

Kagome and Rin shock their heads.

"Yea, they will be fine, but right now lets worry about getting caught." Sango told her.

"Mommy is daddy going to be ok?" She asked Kagome.

"Yes baby, daddy will be fine." Kagome told her.

* * *

"I rather them die than her be in your hands." Naraku told him. Sesshoumaru growled.

"She was happy living a normal life till you had to come back and ruin everything. so blow it up." Naraku told him. "Hey our wives and kids are in there too." Kohaku yelled Naraku glared at Kohaku.

"I see they 're not in there, very good Naraku, I will find her again and when I do you won't ever see her again, and just to make you suffer I might take your daughter as well." Sesshoumaru told him.


	14. Hope lost

Special thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly

Naraku, Hiten, Kohaku, and Miroku got into Hiten's car and went to find their family. Kagome held Dayu in her arms.

"Sesshoumaru isn't going to leave us alone." Kagome said. Sango looked at Kagome. "What are you thinking Kagome?" Sango asked her.

"So many things but let's just find our guys right now."Kagome told her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru kicked the coffee table when he went back to where Jocelyn was.

"What's wrong plans get fucked up?" Jocelyn asked.

Sesshomaru walked over to Jocelyn and back handed her. Jocelyn landed on the floor and grabbed her abused check. Sesshomaru picked her up by her hair and she let out a hissed of pain. Sesshomaru held on to her hair and back handed her again. "No more taking for you!" Sesshomaru growled just before he roughly threw her against the wall. Jocelyn's head hit the wall, and contact, she blacked out. Sesshomaru looked at her lifeless form and smiled.

Bankotsu looked at Jocelyn's body. "She's not dead." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Damn Sess, I hate to see what's going to happen to Kagome." he said.

"Can you still go out in the light?" Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, I know I can go after her, maybe I will I'm tired if her and her damn games." He said.

* * *

Kagome found Naraku at Hiten's home. "I'm sorry about tonight." Kagome told him. "I am too." he told her.

"Let's not talk about him anymore I just want to go to bed, I'll let Laetitia stay home from school tomorrow." she said.

"That would be best for now, Maliee and Lyndon won't be going as well. "Naraku said to her.

"So what do we do live in fear?" Sango asked

"We can always pack up and move again." Hiten told them.

"Why pack? Lets just get the hell out of here." Rin told them.

"We shouldn't have to run every time he gets close." Kagome told him.

"What are you thinking Kagome?" Naraku asked her.

"I asked her that in the car as well and she didn't give me an actual answer." Sango told him. "Kagome, is there something that you want to tell me?" Naraku asked her.

"No, I'm just tired." she said which she was , but every since Sesshoumaru had showed back up the side that he marked her on was bothering her.

"I just want to go too bed." she said taking Naraku's hand in her.

"Tell me what's going on?" Naraku asked her once they were away from the others. "Nothing is wrong I don't want to talk about him !" she yelled. everyone in the house heard her.

* * *

"Should we go up there?" Miroku asked. "

Kagome is scared and she won't admit it, I saw her rubbing her neck when we were in the SUV." Rin said.

"Then it is best to let Naraku handle this." Miroku told them as he sighed.

"I'm going to go check on the children." Hiten told them.

Naraku walked over to Kagome, he placed his hand on her neck and she hissed. He removed his hand and hugged her. "Kagome, let's just go to bed." Naraku told her.

Kagome nodded her head .she held on to him as they got into bed.

* * *

Kagome stayed in Naraku's arms the entire night, she woke up early the next morning and got dressed she tiptoed out the bedroom and down the stairs she walked out the house and took her car and drove around.

She saw a familiar face she stopped the car and got out and walked over to the man. "Take me to him now." Kagome growled.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yes." Kagome said.

Kagome let the half breed in her car, snd he gave her directions to where Sesshomaru was staying. Kagome pulled up in his drive way, and turned off the car. Kagome sighed and got out. Kagome and the half breed walked up the path way and stood in front of the door. The door opened up. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide when he seen Kagome with his brother.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to invite me in?" Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru stepped aside so that Kagome could walk in. Sesshomaru closed the door behind her. "Is there some place we can talk in private?" Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru nodded his head. Kagome and Sesshomaru silently walked out into the back yard and sat down on the chairs on the patio. Sesshomaru who has been speachless this whole time, finally spoke.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Thanks, but no." Kagome told him. "I came here to talk to you, listen and please refrain from interrupting me." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"I'm not here to be nice or polite to you, you threatened my kids and family." .Sesshoumaru watched her with predatory eyes.

"You're defiant now. I am looking forward to breaking you down." He told her. Kagome growled at him" I asked you not to speak!"She said.

"You come to my home and make demands." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"I hate you, you ruined my life, why did you have to mark me!" She asked. Sesshoumaru heard her but was looking at that necklace around her neck.

"You're mine Kagome whether you like it or not." he hissed.

"You can't be serious?" she said.

"I am always serious when it's someone I want."he told her. "Tell me were you stupid enough to come here and think I let you walk out the door?" he asked her.

"No, Sesshomaru. I know damn well what I was doing when I came here!" Kagome yelled at him. "Then I am to show you to your room?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Not yet, I'm not done bitching at you, and when I enter back into that house, I will remain silent, but please, just let me say what I want to say. I just need to know that you know." Kagome told him.

"You have 20 minutes, speak, and this time, I wont interrupt." Sesshomaru told her.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." She told him.

"Now, I will come back with you willingly, but I have a few demands first." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.

"I demand to see my children when ever possible, and I demand that my family be left alone." She told him. Sesshomaru thought about this for a minute, and then he nodded his head. "I know now that I wont have much freedom to do with as I please, but I don't care, the only other thing I ask from you is that we do this as equals. Is that possible?" Kagome asked him. Again Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"Thank you for understanding, I'm done now, so you can take me to my room." Kagome told him. "You do not want to say good bye to them?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"It will better, not to say good bye. Goodbye means that your not coming

back and I have every reason in the world to go back to them." Kagome told him.

"As you wish." Sesshomaru told her as they stood up in unison.

Once inside Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome He bent down a whispered in Kagome's ear. "You don't have to worry, about your kids or Naraku I fixed it where they won't remember you." He told her.

Kagome pulled her hand away.

"You bastard!" She screamed. "That was why you nodded your head, you had no intentions of letting me see them, "Then why not take my memory away from me, as well?" Sesshoumaru tilted her chin in his hand.

"I want you to remember, how you'll never feel their love, for you ever again." he told her. Kagome snatched her face away from his hand. She raised her hand to slap him. He looked at her daring her to hit him. "I advise you to rethink what you're about to do. You don't want me to embarrass you." He told her. Jocelyn came down the stairs and saw Kagome.

Jocelyn tightened her fist and charged at Sesshomaru. She swung her fist at him, her knuckles connected with Sesshomaru's jaw. "Kagome, run out of the house!" Jocelyn yelled just before Sesshomaru grabbed her by the hair and snapped her neck. Kagome gasped.

"You son of a bitch." Kagome told him.

"I am." Sesshomaru told her as he dropped Jocelyn's body on the floor.

"Just don't leave her there! Get her out of my sight!" Kagome half yelled. Sesshomaru sighed,.

"You have so many demands Kagome." Sesshoumaru said.

Bankotsu came in and took the body down the stairs of the basement.

"I'm tired Kagome we will be leaving tonite." he said as he as he took her hands in his she went to pull it away. Sesshoumaru held her hand in and iron grip warning her he would hurt her.

She followed him upstairs to the bedroom.

He opened the door, the bedroom was big, red satin sheets, and red satin covers, adorned a queen size bed. She looked to her left an saw a mahogany dresser, to her right was a walk in closet. She turned around to look at Sesshoumaru. "I'm not tired." she said.

"You are to bathe and change your clothes, you reek of half breeds." Sesshomaru told her in a toneless voice. Kagome sighed. Sesshomaru led her over to the bathroom.

"I will get your clothes, you just get in the shower." Sesshomaru told her just before he walked back out of the bathroom and over to the walk in closet.

He picked out what he wanted her to wear and walked back into the bathroom, only to see Kagome already in bathed. She was now standing in a towel, her wet hair was clingy to her face, and she was shivering. Sesshomaru walked over to her and sniffed her neck. "That's better." He told her just before he handed her, her clothes. Sesshomaru left the bath room and Kagome got dressed. She wrapped her hair up in the towel and walked back into the room to see Sesshomaru sitting on the bed.

"You hate half breed so much then why keep me , or Inuyasha?" she asked him.

"Inuyasha is my brother and he acts like a vampire you on the other hand stay in the company of the half breed and humans." he said. "Because they treat me normal I know you only want me because of who my parent's were." she said as she took the towel off her head.

"I'm done explaing to you , the rules from the first time we meant still stand you will kill a human if I tell you too." he told her.

Kagome turned her back on him. Kagome turned back around and walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in keeping her back to him. She cried she would never see her kids or Naraku again, he wouldn't come to her rescue this time.


	15. Chapter 15

Special thanks to The Lost and Broken Butterfly

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke Kagome up that night. Kagome looked at him. "What's going on?" she asked him

"We're leaving." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome wore a black dress with a V-neck in the front, with a slit in the back. She walked over to the mirror Sesshoumaru was dressed.

She looked at herself in the mirror, she started to cry, why did she have to be the one that Sesshoumaru wanted?

"Let's go." Sesshoumaru told her as he led her out the bedroom and down the stairs. Inuyasha and Hiten were waiting in the car, Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked out the home and got in the back of the car.

Hiten drove to the airport where the plane was waiting.

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome more into his embrace his scent was slowly taking over Naraku's scent.

"What's going to happen when we go back to the manor?" Kagome asked him.

"Something I've been meaning to do with you." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome didn't like the sound of that.

The car stopped the four go out the car and walked to the plane. Kagome looked around one last time she was leaving all those that she loved behind. Sesshoumaru pushed her towards the plane. She hoped that some day she would cross paths with Naraku again.

Kagome got on the plane with Sesshoumaru she sat down beside him. Kagome turned to look out the window.

"How are you going to get that necklace off of her?" Inuyasha asked him.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Kagome, remove the necklace." Sesshomaru told her.

"Why?" Kagome asked him.

"Just do it." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome sighed and took off the necklace, she then handed it to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took it and placed it in his back pocket. The plane took the sky. A while later, the plane landed.

"Home sweet home." Inuyasha teased. Kagome sighed and walked off of the plane with Sesshomaru. Kagome's neck felt bare as she looked around. She saw the limo awaiting them. She walked to the limo with Sesshoumaru.

The driver opened the door Inuyasha and Bankotsu got in. "Get in." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagome got in the limo as did Sesshoumaru the driver closed the door and the limo started up. She cried she would never see Dayu grow up or Laetitia date and drive Naraku crazy the only good thing about this was that Sesshoumaru never said that he had wanted kids with her, since he despised half breeds.

"We're here."The driver said as the limo came to a stop Sesshoumaru got out pulling Kagome out, Inuyasha and Bankotsu got out as well the four walked to the house Sesshoumaru opened the door and walked in with Kagome, and them. Kagome looked around the manor.

"Still the same, after all these years." Kagome said out loud. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the arm and walked her up the stairs and into there bed room.

* * *

"Your not for change, are you?" Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru ignored her as he closed the door. "So what have you been meaning to do with me?" Kagome asked him as she sat down in a chair.

"You and I are going to make a baby. " he said.

"Excuse me, excuse me, no I won't the only babies I will have are my husband's!" she yelled at him. Sesshoumaru grabbed her out the chair.

"I am, not a patient person Kagome." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome looked at him. "I will never sleep with you. I would rather die!" She yelled at him.

Sesshomaru growled as he ripped off Kagome's clothes and threw her on the bed.

"You act like a gave you a god damn choice!" Sesshomaru hissed. Sesshomaru crawled on top of Kagome and Kagome kicked him in between the legs. Sesshomaru growled as Kagome got up and ran out of the bedroom. She didn't care that she was naked, she just wanted to get away from him. She ran down stairs and bumped in Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed her. Sesshomaru came down stairs as well. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the hair and Kagome clawed his arm.

Sesshomaru let go of Kagome and she quickly ran out in the middle of the street. She ran over to a neighbors house and banged on the door.

* * *

An elderly woman answered it. "Please, help me." Kagome begged.

"Oh god, child, come on it." The woman told her. Kagome walked into the house and the old woman shut the door and locked it. The woman then handed her a blanket.

"Please don't open that door no matter who comes." Kagome said to her."What happened dear?" The lady asked her. "Crazy vampire he won't take no for an answer and now I've bought you into it." Kagome told her.

"Well you can stay here for as long as you can." she said.

"What is your name?" Kagome asked her. Kaede." she said.

"I'm Kagome."she said with a smile.

"Would you like some clothes something to eat?" Kaede asked her. "Clothes first." Kagome told her. Kaede nodded her head. Kagome followed her up the steps.

* * *

"Do we go after her?" Inuyasha asked as Kagura and Yura came back to the house

"Yes." Sesshomaru told him. Inuyasha left the house and ran across the street and banged on the door. A little old lady answered the door with a large frying pan and quickly smacked Inuyasha dead square in the face. Inuyasha fell backwards. "Oops. Wrong guy." She said out loud just before she seen Sesshomaru walk towards her. Kaede dropped the frying pan and walked back inside the house and closed the door and locked it.

"Hide child." Kaede said to Kagome. Kagome looked at her

"Kaede leave I don't want you to die because of me." Kagome told her.

"Kagome ." Kaede said.

"No I am already going to face whatever he has planned no more innocents need to die because I am Midoriko's daughter.." Kagome told her. They turned there way to the door they were breaking it in.

"Midoriko was my daughter, you're my granddaughter, I 'm sorry I didn't stay in touch with you and little Rin." she said as the door broke down.

"You're my grandmother?" Kagome asked her just before she was tackled to the floor by Sesshomaru. Kaede jumped on top of Sesshoumaru's back just has Inuyasha was waking up. "Oh hell no!" Inuyasha yelled just before he jumped on Kaede's back. "What is this? Squash Kagome day?" Kagome yelled. "Get off of me!" Kagome yelled breathlessly.

Sesshomaru growled and threw Kaede and Inuyasha off of him. Inuyasha bounced off a wall and landed on the floor, Kaede landed on top of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pushed Kaede off of him. "Found your grandmother?" Sesshoumaru hissed."Leave her alone."Kagome said to him. Sesshoumaru stood up pulling Kagome up with him. "I have no reason to harm the old woman." Sesshoumaru told her."You will spare her if I come back on my own?" she asked him.

"Yes." he told her. Kagome looked at her grandmother on the floor. she walked over to her and helped her up. "Grandmother I have to go." Kagome said.

Kaede looked at Sesshoumaru."What do you want with my granddaughter, you're a vampire after all."Kaede said to him.

"Your granddaughter is my mate." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome nodded her head.

"I'm glad that I found you but I have to go back with him maybe I will see you again soon." Kagome said

Sesshoumaru took Kagome by the hand and led her out the door with Inuyasha behind them Kagome looked back one more time to see Kaede close the door.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagome walked back over to the manor. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the arm and lead her back up the stairs, into their room. Once they were inside the room Sesshomaru closed the door and locked it, he then walked over to Kagome and back handed her.

"That mate, was for disobeying." Sesshomaru hissed.

"I'm sorry, I wont ever do it again." Kagome told him as she rubbed her abused cheek. "Good." Sesshomaru told her as he ripped off her clothes that Kaede have given her. "Now, lay down on the bed like a good little girl." Sesshomaru told her as he took his clothes off. Kagome walked over to the bed and laid down. Sesshomaru walked over to her and crawled on top of her, watching her legs the whole time.

"I'm not going to kick you again." Kagome told him

"Do you want me?" He asked her. Kagome nodded her head, Her legs fell apart on his black satin sheets. Sesshoumaru entered her slowly. Kagome placed her hands on his on his chest, running her hands over his stomach muscles. She moved her body with his as, he went deeper into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, until she could feel all of him inside of her. She could hardly speak.

Kagome closed her eyes a baby with him he would their child to get her to obey.

"Scream for me Kagome." He told her against the shell of her hear. Kagome shivered as his hot breathed danced around her neck. Sesshomaru picked up his pace. Kagome could feel her walls clamping down on him, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of screaming his name, not this time or anytime. Kagome pictured that it was Naraku rocking their bodies back and forth, and it helped to bring her to her climax. Ahh!" she screamed. Sesshoumaru licked her neck and bit down on her mating mark. Sesshoumaru licked the blood off of her neck before rolling off of her. Kagome turned on her side. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome's body to his the two fell asleep with their bodies entangled together.

The next morning Kagome woke up first, she rubbed her forehead, she looked over at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru woke up and looked at her. He sat up in bed. "Are you hungry?" He asked her. Kagome turned her head away from him.

"Do not shy away from me Kagome." Sesshomaru told her. "I will go get your breakfast, you stay here, shower if you like." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome gave him a weak smile as she watched him get up out of bed. He put his pants on and walked out of the bed room.

This is my life now, there is no one there to save me from it.

_This is how I must live, no more hope, no more wants, needs or wishes of freedom. I have to let go of my husband, my children, my past. Maybe I will be so lucky as to see them one day, not to far from now. I know that Naraku will explain it to them, why I'm gone. Maybe Naraku will get remarried, and forget all about me? Maybe that would be for the best." Kagome thought to herself as she laid back down and closed her eyes._


	16. Chapter 16

Special Thanks to The Lost and BrokenButterFly

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched as the cook prepared food for Kagome. "Hey why did you let that old hag live?" Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru.

"Not that I have to explain myself but her grandmother may be of some use to me." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Do you know who killed Kagome's parent's?" Inuyasha asked him.

Sesshoumaru smiled at his brother."Of course I do." Sesshoumaru said as the cook finished making the breakfast.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked.

"I did." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Wait, how does she not remember?"He asked.

"Kagome and Rin were young, they must have blocked it out." Sesshomaru told him. "Understandable." Inuyasha told him. The cook handed Sesshomaru Kagome's breakfast and Sesshomaru walked back up the stairs and into their room. Kagome had done showered and was now dressed. She was sitting in front of a mirror, brushing her hair. Sesshomaru sat the plate down on the table in front of her.

* * *

"Eat and then we can leave." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome placed her brush back inside the drawer and began to eat her breakfast while Sesshomaru showered. When Sesshoumaru was finished showering, he got dressed and walked back out into the room. Kagome was done with breakfast, the only thing that was left was a half piece of bacon.

"Let's go Kagome." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagome stood up and followed Sesshoumaru out the bedroom . She didn't say anything as they walked down the stairs.

"Leaving?" Inuyasha asked.

We'll be back in a few hours." Sesshoumaru told him . Kagome kept her head down.

"Ok I'll call you if something comes up." Inuyasha told him.

"Where are we going?" she asked once they were in his car.

"Shopping for baby items." he told her.

"But I'm not pregnant." she told him.

"Not yet." he said as he drove down the street.

Kagome looked at the many buildings and humans on the street. "Thank you for not killing the humans.": she said to him.

"I did it for me not you." he told her as he saw the baby store come into view. He parked in the parking lot and got out. Kagome got out as well.

"Don't try anything." he warned her.

"If I behave, will you try to be a little bit more nicer to me?" Kagome asked him. "Yes." Sesshomaru told her as they entered the store. "You better put on a good show." Sesshomaru warned her. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked him. "Act like we love each other, it is a family store." Sesshomaru told her as he grabbed her hand. Kagome removed her hand from his, only to wrap her arm around his. Sesshomaru gave a slight nod to her actions. "What room is going to be the nursey?" Kagome asked him. "How about Rin's old room?" Sesshomaru asked her. "That's perfect, it's right across the hall." Kagome told him.

"Can we look at cribs and bedding first?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Maybe, if he stays nice to me and I behave, things wont be as bad as I thought."

Kagome thought to herself as Sesshomaru and her started to walk down the isle with the cribs. "They don't come with a mattress?" Kagome asked him. "No, just the crib it's self." Sesshomaru told her. "The mattresses are on the other side of the store." Sesshomaru said to her. "So what are you wanting? A boy or a girl?" Kagome asked him.

"I could care less, I just want one." Sesshomaru told her as he looked at a dark oak heavy adjustable crib set.

"Um, Sesshomaru why didn't you tell me that you wanted one, all those years ago?" Kagome asked him. "I didn't get the chance." Sesshomaru told her. All of a sudden, Kagome started to feel bad for leaving him in the first place, she shock the nasty thoughts out of her head. "What if I would have stayed?" Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome looked at the crib Sesshoumaru had picked out. "I think this will do just fine whether it is a girl or boy." she said to him.

"You like this one than?" he asked her.

"Yes." she said.

Sesshoumaru waved one of the sales people over. "Yes sir?" The man asked him .

"I want this delivered to my home no later than tomorrow." he told the man.

"of course sir why don't you finish getting what ever you need and I will start the paperwork." he told them.

"One thing I am sad about is that my kid will grow up with out a mom like Rin and I did, but least they still have their daddy.

"Kagome said as she looked at some lamps.

"I'm sure Naraku wont let them forget you." Sesshomaru told her.

"You really think so?" Kagome asked him.

"Yeah, I would never let my children forget the person who ran out on them." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear. "It's really hard for you to be nice, isn't it?" Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru smirked. _"No mater what he says, it will not get to me." Kagome thought to herself. _

Kagome walked away form him and over to the stuffed animals. She watched as a young girl no more than 16 was looking for things to buy Kagome could tell the girl was alone. Kagome walked over to her.."Hi you need some help?"Kagome asked.

"Oh I do I'm rasing her by myself."she told Kagome.

"Oh well then how about this pink bunny."Kagome suggested as she handed it to her. "What's your name?" Kagome asked her.

"Eva." she said.

"Well Eva, I'm Kagome." she said as Sesshoumaru walked over to them.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I'm helping Eva she's having a baby girl." she told him.

"I didn't come here for you to help a pathetic human." He growled. Eva backed away.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to be nice." Kagome told him.

"Lets get something straight. We do not talk to humans. If I catch you talking to a worthless human again, you will be punished." Sesshomaru told her.

"Yes Sesshomaru." Kagome told him.

"Good, lets finish up here, I have to make a few more stops before we go home." Sesshomaru told her. "Okay." Kagome responded

Kagome smiled at Eva before leaving. After picking out everything for the nursery Sesshoumaru and Kagome left. Kagome rubbed her eyes how was she not suppose to talk to humans and they were in the house as servants, her grandmother was a human for god sakes. Kagome looked at her hand she realized she still had her wedding ring on .she smiled when she thought about how nervous Naraku was when he had asked her to marry him. Sesshoumaru smelt the change in her scent and he looked out the corner of his eye to see what she was so happy about, he looked at her left hand and saw the ring.

"Take it off." Sesshomaru told her as he handed her a thin silver chin necklace. "Put it around your neck." Sesshomaru told her as she took her wedding band off. Kagome took the necklace and slid the ring through it. She then brought it up to her neck and clasped it. "The only time you are not allowed to wear it is when we have sex." Sesshomaru told her. "I think that is only fair, thank you." Kagome told him.

"Are you going to keep me in the bedroom forever?" she asked him

"No but for now that is where you're to stay. he told her. Sesshoumaru stopped in front of the jewelry store and got out . Kagome sighed she had a feeling this was going to happen sooner or later. ""We're not married." she said before they walked in the jewelry store.

Kagome only rolled her eyes. "And what makes you think that I want to go through an actual wedding?" Sesshomaru asked her. "I just thought that since you stopped here." Kagome told him. "If we were to get married that means that you would have to file for a divorce, means more paper work, and people we get into our business." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome sighed.

"Pick you out any ring you want, I don't care about the price, but you have to were it on your left ring finger at all times." Sesshomaru told her.

"Any ring?" Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru nodded his head.

Kagome looked at the rings she saw rare blue diamond ring.

"Can I see that one please?" Kagome asked the lady. The lady nodded her head She handed Kagome the ring kagome looked at it,

"How many carats? she asked.

"24 carats." The lady told her. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Is this the one you want?" he asked her.

"Yes." she said. Sesshoumaru handed the woman his credit card. Sesshoumaru took the ring and placed it on Kagome's left ring finger. The lady handed Sesshoumaru his card back the two left the store. Sesshoumaru held the car door open for her. Kagome got in and sat down. Sesshoumaru got in the car and drove back home.

* * *

Inuyasha and Yura were sitting on the sofa. "I'm hungry Yura said.

"Go down in the basement their are plenty of humans in the basement." Inuyasha said,. Kagome gasped ."You're still killing them!" she yelled

Sesshomaru cupped his hand over Kagome's mouth and carried her up the stairs kicking and mumbling. He carried her into their room and sat her down on the bed.

"Why do they have to die?" Kagome yelled. "It's just the way the world works!" Sesshomaru yelled back. Kagome walked over to the desk that still sat on the table in front of the mirror. "Yea, well your world is so fucked up!" Kagome yelled as she picked the plate up and bashed it over is his. Sesshomaru growled.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the arms and threw her on the bed. "Stop acting like this your own father was a vampire how do you think he survived!" he yelled at her. "You're not my father, and my father didn't hate humans you do, you don't love me you only want me because of my bloodline!" she screamed.

"You didn't give me the bloody chance to fucking fall in love with you!" Sesshomaru yelled. "But I do have strong feelings towards you." He calmly told her.

"Your a liar." Kagome told him. "You do nothing but hurt me and take me away from my children." Kagome whispered.

"I will make you a deal. If you promise not to break any more plates on my head, control your temper, and to act like you don't care about the humans that are in the basement, then I will let you see your children in a few weeks, but you have to obey." Sesshomaru told her.

"Are you serious? That's all I have to do to see my children?" She asked him. Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Oh, then you got your self a deal." Kagome told him


	17. Baby, I remember

Special thanks to The Lost and BrokenButterfly

* * *

"Good, then you will obey to my every command." Sesshomaru told her.

"Of course." Kagome answered.

"Lets go down to the basement." Sesshomaru told her as he grabbed her by the arm. Sesshomaru half dragged Kagome down the stairs and into the basement. Kagome gasped at what she seen. Several humans were packed tightly in a cage.

"Pick one." Sesshomaru told her.

"That one." Kagome said as she pointed to a young girl around the age of ten. Sesshomaru opened the cage and pulled the child out and stood the child in front of Kagome. "To prove to me that you are serious about obeying me to see your kids, I want you to kill this child, right here, right now, or you will never see your kids again." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome looked at him. "Sesshoumaru please don't make me do this." she cried.

Kagome looked at the little girl. Kagome touched the young girls face with her hand. "Hurry up!" he yelled at her.

"No I won't kill a child I can't it's because of human that I was taught how to love , I won't kill her." Kagome told him.

"Then you will never see your kids again." he told her.

"Then so be it, I know they don't remember me anyway." she told him and ran up the steps. Kagura looked at Kagome as she ran by her.

"What's gotten into her?" Yura asked her.

"Probably failed the test." Kagura said. Kagome stooped and slid to the floor crying.

Sesshomaru opened the cage back up and harshly threw the young girl in it. The child landed on the floor. Sesshomaru slammed the cage door shut and locked it. He then walked out of the basement and into the living room.

"She failed?" Kagura asked him. Sesshomaru growled as he walked over to Kagura and back handed her in the jaw.

* * *

Sesshomaru continued to walk up the stairs and into his room only to see Kagome curled up on the floor, crying.

"Dry your tears bitch." Sesshomaru growled.

"To hell with you and your sick way of life!" Kagome yelled at him. Sesshoumaru walked over to her, grabbed her harshly by the hair and pulled her up to her feet. Kagome hissed at the new and unwelcome pain. Sesshomaru dragged her by her hair over to the bed. He opened a drawer and pulled out a 3 foot heavy chain. with a pair of cuffs on one end and a lock on the other. He put the cuffs on her hands and pushed her down to the bed. He then chained her to the head of the bed post by locking the lock.

"This is your life now, get us to it." Sesshomaru told her as he straddled her waist.

"Fuck you!" She screamed.."I believe I'll be doing that to you." he hissed as he shredded her clothes. "I don't love you, and I never will. You can take Naraku's s memory away from him all you want, but I will never forget him!"

He removed his clothes and pushed himself in her. She screamed in pain. Now you brought this on yourself." he hissed as she pounded into her. he placed his hands on her breasts. "I'm going to get you them out of there." she cried as he thrusted into her..You're welcome to try". he growled

She lifted her head, she bit into his shoulder, as he moved in and out of her, she looked in his eyes, her nails dug in his back as she came. She held onto him as he exploded within her. Kagome cried.

Sesshomaru grabbed her jaw and turned her head, showing him the mark that he gave her. He bent down to her and bit her. Kagome gasped at she felt his fangs rip into her delicate skin. Sesshomaru pulled back.

"Guess what Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"That your going to die?" Kagome hissed.

"You wish bitch. You Kagome are indeed pregnant with my off spring." Sesshomaru whispered into the shell of her just before he licked the side of her face.

Kagome's eyes widened. "No, no please don't, I'm not pregnant, you're wrong " Sesshoumaru smiled at her Kagome had tears in her eyes. "I hate you !,". Kagome felt so dirty. she was having his child she wouldn't kill it but the moment she got the chance she would run away from him.

She turned her face away from him she wanted to be alone. "You have your off spring please leave me alone now?" she asked him.

"You know Kagome, after you give birth to my child, I wont need you any more." Sesshomaru told her as he got off her her. "How will the baby feed?" Kagome asked him like he was stupid. "It's called being bottle fed." Sesshomaru told her. "You are really serious about me not having any thing to do with the baby?" Kagome asked him. "Yes." Sesshomaru told her.

"Then would I be able to at least hold the child after it's born?" Kagome asked him.

"No." Sesshomaru told her.

"Why the hell not!?" Kagome yelled.

"Because Kagome, you will be dead." Sesshomaru told her with a smirk on his face.

Kagome put her hands on her stomach she watched as Sesshoumaru went and put his clothes back on and left the room. Kagome closed her eyes.

* * *

Naraku was out walking with Kohaku when he had a flash of a women with jet black hair and blue eyes came into his mind. Naraku stopped walking and looked at Kohaku. "

What is it?" Kohaku asked him.

"I remember loving a girl and trying to protect her." he said.

"Are you sure?" Kohaku asked him his memory had been erased as well.

"Yes." Naraku told him.

"Maybe it is just something from a past life." Kohaku told him.

"No, I don't think so." Naraku told him just before he hit his knees.

"Naraku are you okay?" Kohaku asked him.

"I will kill that son of a bitch!" Naraku growled.

"Who?" Kohaku asked him. "

Sesshomaru, he has Kagome." Naraku told him


	18. Chapter 18

Very Special thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

Kagome looked at her stomach she was pregnant. Sesshoumaru had taken the chains off of her she was currently sitting in the living room by herself. Bankotsu walked in and looked at her. "I hear you're pregnant." Bankotsu said to her. . "Yeah and soon as the baby is born I'm dead." she told him.

"Maybe not, whether you want to believe it or not Kagome I'm on your side I even know who killed your parents." he told her.

"Yeah right Bankotsu." Kagome told him. "Like I can believe a word that comes out of your mouth." Kagome told him as she watched him sit down next to her.

"You don't have to believe me to hear the truth." Bankotsu told her. Kagome sighed. "Fine Bankotsu. Who killed my parents?" she asked him. Bankotsu leaned in to her ear and whispered, "The one that you warm their bed at night." He whispered with a smirk on his face.

"You're a liar!" Kagome yelled just as Sesshomaru walked into the room.

"Am I? Have I gave you any reason not to believe me?" Bankotsu asked her. Kagome gasped.

"What's going on?" Sesshomaru asked them.

"Uh, nothing. I'm going to go lay down." Kagome told him just before she ran back up the stairs and into her room.

She sat down on the bed. "Why can't I remember that then ?" she asked her self.

_Flash back: _

"Kagome get Rin and get of here." Her father said to her.

"But what about you and Mommy?" A younger Kagome asked.

"It is too late for us." he told her Kagome looked up and saw a man with golden eyes and long silver hair. Kagome hid under the table with the baby as she watched the vampire kill her parents.

_End of flashback_

Kagome stood up."No all this time he was the one." she cried. Kagome walked back down the stairs she walked over to Sesshoumaru.

"You son of a bitch!" Kagome yelled as her fist connected with Sesshoumaru's jaw.

"You were the one who killed my parents!" Kagome yelled as she punched him again. Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide. Bankotsu quickly walked out of the room. Kagome gathered up all her strength and pushed Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru flew through the door. Kagome gasped and run outside to him. "Oh damn, I'm so sorry! I didn't know that I could do that!" Kagome said as she sat down beside him.

"It's the baby's power, not yours." Sesshomaru told her.

"Sesshomaru, why did you have to kill them?" Kagome cried as she laid her head on his chest. "Better now then never." He said to himself as he placed his hand on her head and ran his fingers through her hair

"Don't touch me!" Kagome growled in a voice that wasn't her own as she continued to cry. "Okay." Sesshomaru thought to himself as he removed his hand.

Kagome looked at him. "It had to be done there was no way your powers would grow if I allowed them to live." he said to her. Kagome stood up. "You had no right." she said. Sesshoumaru watched her. "Relax Kagome. Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagome shook her head. "Of course you want your baby to live and after the baby is born I die right?" she asked him. "But that's ok I rather die than be your mate." she told him.

Before Sesshoumaru had the chance to protest, Kagome walked over to his car and got in. She started it up. "Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Shopping!" Kagome hissed just before she pulled out of the drive way and speed off down the street.

"Do I need to go after her?" Inuyasha asked him.

"No, she will be back." Sesshomaru told him.

"Better yet, if she is not back in a few hours, then you can go and get her." Sesshomaru told him as he walked into the house. "And fix the door!" Sesshomaru yelled. Inuyasha sighed and picked up the door.

* * *

Naraku drove to Sesshoumaru's other home he kicked the door in, the home was empty. , he walked over to the basement door and opened it he went down the stairs . he saw a body on the floor, he trend the body over. he shook his head it was Jocelyn body. Naraku sighed. "Who did you belong to?" he said aloud knowing she couldn't answer.

Naraku walked back up the steps and saw a woman standing there. "Alona." he said. "Hello Naraku longtime no see." she said.

"What do you want?" he asked her. "

I'm here to get my girl she has been in Sesshoumaru's care for far to long." she told him. "He killed her." Naraku told Alona.

"No he said he would return her alive to me." she said.

"She's down stairs, look for your self." Naraku told her just before he walked back out of the house.

Alona ran down the basement stairs she looked at her lover's dead body Her neck had been snapped. Alona kissed her lips and walked back up the steps and out the house. "We have to stop him." Alona said.

"I know that he has my mate." he told her.

"Kagome is just a small part of his plans, her baby will be ten times stronger than the ones' she has with you, Sesshoumaru plans on enslaving humans and lesser vampires and half-breed alike she said.

"Then we must hurry." Naraku told her. "Do you know where he is living?" Naraku asked her.

"Yeah, and I will show you." She told him.

"Good then lets go." Naraku told her.

"By our selves? He will kill us!" she half yelled.

"Are you coming or not?" Naraku asked her.

* * *

"Yes." She answered. Naraku and Alone walked out of the house and got into the vehicles. Naraku followed Alona to Sesshoumaru's. They pulled up just as Kagome was getting out of Sesshoumaru's car.

"Kagome!" Naraku yelled. Kagome turned to look at him.

"Na. naraku! Get out of here." she said to him.

"Kags ."Naraku said.

"He'll kill you please just go I'm having his baby." she told him.

"Kagome please I'll help you raise it as if it was mine." he told her.

Kagome smiled at him. Kagome stomach started to hurt. she fell to the ground. Naraku ran over to her. Sesshoumaru walked outside to see Naraku bent over Kagome and Alona looking at the two.

Sesshomaru growled as he walked over to Naraku and Kagome. Sesshomaru grabbed Naraku by the shoulders and threw him off of Kagome. Naraku landed on Alona. Naraku pulled Alona up. "Sesshomaru you ass hole! You killed Jocelyn!" Alona yelled. "Leave now or you will both be killed!" Sesshomaru growled as he bent down to Kagome. "It hurts." Kagome cried.

"The baby...it hurts." Kagome said breathlessly. Naraku took this chance and charged at Sesshomaru, tumbling him off of Kagome. Alona ran over to Kagome and started to drag her to the cars. Sesshomaru noticed what Alona was doing and he threw Naraku off of him and ran over to Alona. "Close your eyes Kagome." Sesshomaru told her just before he snapped Alona's spine in half. Naraku charged again. Sesshomaru threw Alona's body at him. Naraku caught her and laid her down on the grass. He checked her pulse. She was dead. Naraku growled as he charged at Sesshomaru, catching him off guard again. Naraku slammed Sesshoumaru's body into the side of Alona's car. "Sesshoumaru...I ..think I just lost the baby." Kagome whispered as she looked at he blood one her hands.

Sesshoumaru pushed Naraku off of him knocking him out he then picked Kagome up and carried her into the house. " Grab Naraku and tie him up downstairs." Sesshoumaru ordered Inuyasha and Bankotsu. Sesshoumaru laid kagome down on their bed. Sesshoumaru looked at the blood. Sesshoumaru shredded her clothes form her body. Sesshoumaru Grabbed Yura. "You know how to deliver babies." he said. Yura nodded her head. "Sesshoumaru I'll have to cut her." she said. "Do it." he growled. Kagome had passed out from the blood loss. Yura cut Kagome open. .There was a lot of blood. "Have a blanket ready ." Yura said.

Sesshoumaru did as he was told. Yura felt around and very gently bought the baby out. "It's a boy." Yura said as she cleaned the baby boy off.

Yura placed the baby in the blanket that Sesshomaru was holding after she cleaned the newborn off. Sesshomaru wrapped the baby up and looked at it. "What do you want me to do about her?" Yura asked her.

If you can save her, do it." Sesshomaru told her just before he walked out of the room with the child to show off. About a hour pasted and Yura came out of the room. She walked over to Sesshomaru. "Kagome will live through it." Yura told him. Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Um, Sesshomaru, I think that baby needs to feed." Yura told him. "But Kagome is incohearent, I will run to the store and get some bottles and formula." Yura told him.

Sesshoumaru walked into the bedroom. "Where . . . 's my baby!" She asked him hysterically."He's in the nursery." He told her as if it was no big deal.

"No, he can't be in there he's to little he needs to be with me." Sesshoumaru looked at her as she closed the door. "You know I could have let you die. your beloved is in the dungeons." he told her.

Sesshoumaru walked over to her and sat down on the bed. Kagome slapped him. Sesshoumaru grabbed her by her arms. "You've been wanting to fight me for a long time. You're not pregnant any more." He told her and threw her on the bed. He climbed on top of her pinning her arms underneath her.

"Please Sesshomaru, just let me see my child." Kagome begged. Sesshomaru growled and pulled Kagome up and dragged her to the nursery. Kagome put her hands on the railing of the crib and peaked in.

"You can touch him." Sesshomaru told her.

"You don't mind?" Kagome asked him.

"I will not hold you from him." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome smiled as she reached one of her hands in to the crib and gently ran her finger across the sleeping child's cheek. "You can hold him." Sesshomaru told her.

"Later, right now, I'm just going to let him sleep." Kagome told him in a gentle voice.

"We should name him." He told her.

"Whatever you want to name him." She said.

"Julian." He said.

"I like it." She said.

Kagome walked out the nursery and back into the bedroom."You're going to rub this in his face aren't you?" She asked Sesshoumaru.

"I'm going to kill Naraku." he told her.

She looked at him. Sesshoumaru looked at her. "What you thought I was going to let him live, You could never really say that you love me if I let him live?" He told her.

Kagome slapped him. "I hate you, I will never forgive you for what you're about to do."

"I'm with you just let them be?" She pleaded with him.

"Kagome, you know damn well, if I was to let him live, he wont go away." Sesshomaru told her.

"If you let me talk to him, maybe I can tell him that I dont love him or that I don't want to be with him, tell him that it is a lost cause." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru thought about that for a minute. "How can I trust you?" Sesshomaru asked her. "You have Julian." Kagome told him.

"Very well then , I would let you speak with him alone, but he will not be unchained." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome went down the steps and into the dungeons. "Kagome what are you doing down here?" Naraku asked her. as she walked over toward him. "Where is Sesshoumaru?" he asked her. "Upstairs." she told him. Kagome walked over to Naraku as she walked over toward him, and at last they embraced.

"I've missed you so much." She whispered in his ear. "I've missed you too." he said. They held each other for the longest time.

Naraku looked at her. Are you okay ?" he asked her. She nodded her head. "I am now." She told him. She moved closer to him and put her arms around his neck and got ready to kiss him.

Naraku turned his head away from hers.

"What's wrong you, don't want me?" She asked him. Naraku looked at her.

"Of course I do are you sure they know one will come down here?"He asked her.

She smiled at him. "I'm very sure."

Kagome looked at his chains and tried to pull them out of the wall, Naraku looked at her.

"What are you doing?" Naraku asked her.

"I'm trying to get these chains off. I want to make love to you." She said to him. Naraku smiled at her.

"Pull hard trust me Bank didn't make these really secure." He told her. Kagome pulled the chains hard and they came

Naraku rubbed his wrists, he walked over to her and kissed her

Kagome wrapped her arms around Naraku's neck. Kagome fell into Naraku's kiss. Naraku's hands were roaming Kagome's back as he deepened the kiss. Kagome moaned into his mouth as Naraku grabbed her ass.

Naraku lifted Kagome up and now she straddled his waist. Kagome pulled Naraku's shirt off.

Kagome ran her hands up and down Naraku's chest in a teasing way, sending chills though out his spine.

"I love you so much Naraku I never want to be separated from you again." Naraku undid her blouse and moved his hands to her pants. He kissed her slowly on her neck, Kagome found his waist band and unzipped his pants as her hand caressed the fullness of him seeing how much he wanted her. Naraku turned her around, her back facing him. He unclasped her bra, his fingertips rubbed first her right nipple and then her left nipple. Her nipples grew hard and stiff beneath his touch. Kagome turned around to face him. Naraku kissed her full breasts. "You're the love of my life." He told her between kisses. "I never thought that our love making could be like this." She whispered in his ear. Her tongue explored his mouth. He pulled her panties off of her. She felt him enter her, but it was different this time it was as if, their bodies were one. She held onto him her hands moving up and down his back, he moved his head to between her legs his tongue burned on her clit. She screamed his name in the heat of passion. His rough tongue swirled sweet sensations.

Kagome was coming hard. When they settled down Naraku laid down next to her as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the door that led to the dungeon and went downstairs to the dungeons where he opened the door and found Kagome and Naraku sleeping. Kagome awoke first and she saw Sesshoumaru standing over her. Sesshoumaru looked at the two. Kagome saw Sesshoumaru and she quickly got up and began to put her clothes on. "Get over here Kagome Sesshoumaru ordered her. Kagome stood up and walked over to him. "Please tell me why you lied to me Kagome?" He asked her. Kagome wouldn't look at him. Naraku woke up.

"Get dressed Naraku I have something to show you." Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku dressed and followed Sesshoumaru up the stairs, he watched as Sesshoumaru held Kagome's's hand when they came back up the stairs Sesshoumaru let go of Kagome's hand and threw Naraku across the room where he hit the wall with a crash. "Naraku !" Kagome screamed. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome by her arms. "You want to save Naraku ?, you fight me!" He told her.


	19. Battle for Life

Thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and then Naraku, Kagura, Yura, Inuyasha and Bankotsu came down to see what was going on.

"No, I can't fight you I already know that if I do, I'll die just let Naraku go please." she said she still was weak from having Julian. Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Kagura hand me that sword." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagura handed Sesshoumaru the sword.

Kagome looked over at Naraku she turned around and looked at Sesshoumaru with the sword in his hand as he walked over to Naraku.

Naraku was hurt too badly to get up Sesshoumaru turned around and smiled at Kagome. "I guess I am going to have to make you fight me huh?" He said to her and without warning. He plunged the sword into Naraku's stomach. Kagome screamed. "No!"

Kagome jumped on to Sesshoumaru's back "That's a good girl." He told her as he rammed her and his back into a wall. Kagome placed her hands on his throat and dug her finger nails into his skin. Sesshomaru growled as he felt Kagome peeled back his flesh. Soon Sesshoumaru's neck was bleeding.

Sesshoumaru threw Kagome off of him. Kagome looked at her hands. Sesshoumaru's wound was healing already. Kagome ran over to Naraku.

"No Naraku hold on don't die, I love you I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you and our family." She had blood tears streaming down her face. Naraku lifted his hand to her face struggling to talk.

"I will always love you Kags" he said to her.

"No please hold on don't leave me I love you." she said to him as she placed her hand over his wound. Kagome kissed him. "You rest I'm get us out of here ." she said as she stood up looking at Sesshoumaru and his minions. . " You want me to fight you I will." she said

Bankotsu walked away from Sesshoumaru and stood next to Kagome.

"No Kagome you're not fighting him I will , I have watched for to long as he has killed millions of humans and half-breeds." he said.

"Bankotsu if you betray me now, I will kill you." Sesshomaru hissed.

"Then so be it." Bankotsu told him.

"No Bankotsu, the son of a bitch that makes rocks look smarter, is mine." Kagome growled in a voice that wasn't her own.

"It looks like a fire was just sparked up under you ass." Sesshomaru hissed

Sesshoumaru grabbed the other sword and threw it to Kagome. Kagome caught it. Sesshoumaru took the first hit cutting her on her arm. "Defend yourself. It's no fun in just killing you." Kagome took her sword and charged at him, she tried to hit him and missed he knocked her to the floor, Kagome grabbed her sword and ran out the room.

I can't kill him. She said to herself.

* * *

She was bleeding bad on her arm , she couldn't get it to stop what kind of sword was that. she wondered. Kagome heard Sesshoumaru coming , "No why can't he leave me alone." she cried as she ran up to the roof of the manor. she hid behind some boxes trying not to breathe or move a muscle. Sesshomaru kicked the boxes out of his way and grabbed Kagome by the throat. Kagome kicked him in between the legs. Sesshomaru dropped her and bent over. Kagome didn't miss this opportunity to kick him in the head. Sesshomaru growled as he fell to the floor. Kagome then kicked him in the stomach. "Are you enjoying this?" He asked her. "Yes, I am." Kagome said just before she kicked him again

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome by the leg and tossed her to the ground "Are you ready to die?" He asked her as he came toward her holding the sword in his hand.

"I won't be dying tonight or any other night." She told him.

"After your death I will finish the job on Naraku and your two offsprings." he said to her. Kagome was breathing heavy.

Sesshoumaru charged at her with his sword, Kagome dodged the hit with her sword, her sword was knocked from her hand, it fell to the ground. He hit her with his fist. She fell to ground on her knees with her mouth bleeding.

"Have you had enough mate?" Sesshomaru teased as he circled around her. Kagome growled as she stood up and charged at him. This time she was able to connect her shoulder with his stomach.

She then tackled him back down on the floor. Sesshomaru flipped her over, and in return, Kagome bit down on his nose.

Sesshoumaru growled. . "I'm not your mate, I don't belong to you!" she hissed. "You did try to beat me. I'll give you that." He told her.

Kagome wiped her mouth. with the back of her hand. "You're a coward, you killed a defenseless man just to make me fight you. And now you're going to kill the mother of your child." She said. He looked down at her.

"Get ready to join your mother and father in hell!" Kagome jumped up an kicked him between his legs, she kicked him in the stomach, she grabbed the sword off the ground. She cut the side of his face. Sesshoumaru stabbed her on her side. He hit her across her face. Kagome fell back to the ground. Sesshoumaru kicked her sword away from her.

_I can't let him kill me._ She thought to herself.

Just then Bankotsu came out of no where and tackled Sesshomaru off of Kagome. Sesshomaru was on his back and Bankotsu sat on him, pinning him down. Bankotsu repeatedly start to punch Sesshomaru in his jaw and stomach.

"Kagome, get out of here, I have this." Bankotsu told her.

"No, I will fight him until the end." Kagome told him.

"You're a brave woman Kagome." Bankotsu told her. "But get!" He growled.

She thought of all her children, Naraku and all the lies she was ever told. Sesshoumaru growled and threw Bankotsu off of him.

"All the help you had theirs no one left to help you." He told her. She looked at him as he came closer to her getting ready to end her life she closed her eyes and saw everyone she loved and lost.

She jumped up and kicked the sword out of his hand. She caught the sword as it came down and cut his shirt open cutting his chest. She watched him fall to the ground she kicked him again and again until he was unconscious. Bankotsu shook his head as he got up. "I had to he was going to kill my kids". she cried.

"Take Naraku and your baby and get out of here." Bankotsu told her.

"What about you?" she asked him.

"Bankotsu kissed her on the cheek, "I will be around." He told her.

"Thanks." Kagome whispered just befoe she ran back into the manor. Kagome grabbed her baby and ran into the room that Naraku was in.

"Naraku, I won, we can go home now." Kagome told him. "Naraku?" Kagome said as she shook him.

"I'm up." Naraku whispered.

"Let's go home." Kagome told him.

Yura walked up to Kagome. Kagome whirled around.

"Take it easy I mean you no harm, I like to join you." she said as she held some books in her hand. "Theses book s are about you. Sesshoumaru has been studying you for a while he knew you'd be born." she told her.

Kagome looked at her. "Why do you want to help me?" Kagome asked her. "You're the chosen one. The one that was born to protect the humans and half-breed's alike." Yura told her.

As Naraku slowly stood up. "You may not want my help but you will need it Sesshoumaru will come after you you have his child." she told her.

Kagome nodded her head, "Then welcome to the group Yura." Kagome said as the three walked out the manor.

Naraku, Yura, and Kagome got into Naraku's car. Kagome held tightly on to Julian as they drove down the street. "How are your wounds?" Kagoem asked Naraku. "They have already healed." Naraku told her as they pulled into the drive way of Rin's house. "Are you ready?" Naraku asked her. Kagome breathed a sigh of reliefe. "Been ready." Kagoem told him. Naraku, Kagome, and Yura got out of the car and walked up to the door. They walked in. Kagome haned Julian to Naraku as hugged Laetitia and Dayu, as well as Rin, Hitye, Miroku and Kohaku.

"We missed you. "Theu all said. "It's over ."Kagome told them.

* * *

He woke up in bed rubbing his head he threw the covers off of him and got out of the bed and looked around his surroundings. He felt someone in the room with him. "Kagura is that you?" He asked her. She came from out of the shadows she looked at him and gave him a half smile. She ran her hands through her now mid-length black hair "I'm glad you're finally awake you've been out for the last four weeks you had us all worried about you."She told him.

"What!, Where's Kagome?" He shouted at her.

"She's gone she left with Naraku, and Yura, she took Julian and the books with her." She told him. Sesshoumaru nodded his head as he took in all the information that Kagura had just given him.

_I had forgotten all about the fight that took place in the manor how we fought each other and and I nearly killed her, until she got the upper hand and knocked the sword out of my hand and I can still feel the cut that she gave me across my chest, I underestimated her, she will become a great fighter if left alone._ Sesshoumaru thought to himself. _But there is nothing I can do to her in the condition I am in, I will destroy her once I am able too._ He thought to himself.

"Sess are you okay?" Kagura asked him as she walked over to his bed and sat down . Sesshoumaru grabbed his bathrobe and went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

He turned the shower on and dropped his robe and stepped into the shower and let the water fall on him as he thought of ways to get his son back and get his revenge on Kagome and Naraku , how he was going to bring them to their knees begging for their deaths. Sesshoumaru came out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into his bedroom.

He was glad that Kagura had left he wasn't in the mood to be bothered with her. He walked over to the mirror and looked at the scar that Kagome had given him, it was almost gone.

He smiled to himself how Kagome had outsmarted him, he decided to let her think everything was all right for now and then he would have his revenge on Kagome and Naraku._ I will have my revenge and my son I promise you that Kagome_. He said to himself.

END

Look for the sequel Awaking in a few weeks.

Thanks for the reviews, And I promise Longer chapters with Awaking.

Kags21


End file.
